Why
by FaiNeko
Summary: Some say Love is pure bliss, but why always hurts? Why can they be together and why all it is mess up, when the strongest feelings is there, why you are so weak? KakaIru, Reupload, lemon, Yaoi. Drama, Love, Angst.OOC
1. Why you, don't

This is a reupload of this story.

It is in the village but it is not canon, you can say it is sort of an AU. Pure angst and drama. A lot of OOC.

Enjoy and review if you want ^^

oO0Oo oO0Oo

Iruka's POV

I am sitting in my place at the mission desk, recording mission reports and reviewing

them. The evening is rather slow and everybody is finishing the few they had to do, some of them are chatting in between work. I am sitting in my uncomfortable chair when I sense somebody too close to me.

"Why you don't want to be my boyfriend Iruka?" I feel the brush of lips against the shell of my ear; the action sends a pleasant shiver through my body.

"I...I'm sorry Raidou it's just..." I say stuttering a little, trying hopefully not to be so obvious to the others. They are ninjas they see everything and they love their gossip. _Why I'm so sensitive, I only can image if him do that to me…don't go there Iruka breathe and focus._

"I'm not Kakashi," he says with a sigh. It's not the first time he has ask me this but he keeps trying. I want to return his feelings but I just can't. He is wonderful and caring but he is not him.

I sigh, defeated, and move my head side to side because I know it is the truth. He got all my love, my attention, and care, he is the owner of my all.

"Why you don't ask him out?" He embraces me and gives me a kiss on the lips. At this point I don't care if somebody is watching. They can say what wherever they want; I'm not that important.

"I'm just pathetic," I say looking at the floor sulking but snuggling in his arms. He is so warm and I need love.

The truth is that I actually did that one time, and Kakashi said 'I'm flattered Iruka-sensei but I can't accept those feelings." Everything was just awkward between us after that.

I don't know why I can't forget about that man. He must hate me really bad, because he doesn't stop in bothers me every time he sees me. I'm really nothing to his eyes, I am just a simple paper pusher, and he loves to make fun of me.

Why he doesn't love me?

Raidou begins kissing my neck and I enjoy the attention but I realize that this is wrong. I love other men and it's not fair for Raidou if he is kissing me and I'm thinking of Kakashi. Plus we are in work!.

"I'm sorry Raidou I can't."

He releases and gives me a quick kiss, saying "good bye" because his shift is over. I scan the room and nobody is watching. I knew it, I'm not that important, I just a low chuunin.

"Kashi..." I say in between moans.

I hate waking up saying his name and being rock hard. It's just depressing; I'm an adult for crying out loud! What's wrong with me? I've got a successful career and I'm respected for the most part by people. I work with the Hokage. Why do I feel so miserable when I see him? Why every time I think of him, I feel like nothing?

"Iruka sensei!, do you want to go eat ramen with me? Your treat of course" I hear the loud voice of Naruto. He is always so loud and excited, happy. That is what I need the most, to be happy with the man I love.

"Naruto, what a nice surprise! When did you return from your mission?"

He always makes me feel a little better about myself; he really loves me for who I am.

"A minute ago. Ramen then?" He doesn't change. I pat his head and he hugs me with all of his strength; he is really strong now.

"Of course, ramen it is." I smile even though I just a little, I don't feel like being happy right now, but for him I will do anything, he is like my family and I know I am like his.

"Yes! You are the best, Iruka sensei!" in that instant he looks up at me and sees through my faked smile. "Huh? Why are you so sad?" Crap!, he has discovered. He is so dense that I believed he would not see.

"He…I 'm not sad. Why do you say that?" I just blush so easy. Why? Why?

"It is the truth. You seem pale too," I hear from the only person I don't want to see right now.

"Nh..Kakashi-sensei I didn't see you standing there, sorry. How was your mission?" _D__ouble crap now __there__ are two._

"Fine, but are you feeling alright?" His warm and dangerous hand begins touching my face. _Please don't touch me please you don't know what you do to me._

"Iruka-sensei, are you feeling alright?" asks Naruto, looking at me suspiciously.

"I think we should take him to the hospital," comments Kakashi to Naruto, looking me in the eyes.

"Oh it is not necessary. I'm fine, really." I laugh a little to cover my anxiety; I need to be alone right now, because if I stay here more time I'm going to do something really stupid. "Naruto I need to take care of something before we eat. I'll meet you in Hichiraku's."

"Yay! Yes, meet you there!" He is easy to deceive, but the other is not. But why do I bother with him? He doesn't care about me; I'm nothing to him.

"Well I got to go. It is nice to see you two in home again," I say, trying to appear inconspicuous.

"Bye Iruka-sensei, we'll see each other later," Naruto tells me.

"Bye Iruka-sensei," says Kakashi looking me in the eyes again with an expression that says 'I don't trust you, liar.'

But I don't care, because I need to be far away from him. He has hurt me like nobody can. I run faster in a direction, I didn't even care.

I stop in front of the memorial stone, panting and beginning to feel like the earth is trying to swallow me. I can't live this way anymore. He doesn't care for me; he doesn't love me, but why? What can I do to win his love? I'm useless, I don't know him, I don't know how to do it.

I start crying.

But then I choke a sob because I don't want anybody to see me this way.

I sniff when I feel somebody approaching; I clean my eyes with the back of my hand and calm my breathing a little.

"What's wrong Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi! Why on earth him? Why? Why can't I have a moment of peace? Why won't my ghost stop hunting me? Why?

"I'm fine," I manage to say with my voice slightly cracking in the end.

"You are not fine, and you know that."

"I ...know." I crack and start to cry like there's no tomorrow, falling on my knees.

He leans close to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know it is because of me, right?"

_You arrogant bastard! How can you say that with so much calm? I'm dying here! Why can't you see? _I move my head in a signal of 'no.' I know it's a lie and he can see past me but I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want his pity.

He embraces me and I feel like dying because it is what I need right now. But I know this is not going to last forever and that breaks me more. I'm sobbing in his arms like a small child.

I choke one "I love you" but he doesn't move an inch. I expected him to push me away. But he doesn't do anything. Nothing.

That makes me nervous because I don't know what to expect. A lightning bolt or something? I don't want to expect something, because if I expect I can be let down. I don't want to feel more down than I am. _Please just let me alone if you don't love me._

He lets go of me, after what feels like's an eternity, but he doesn't leave. He pets my head and kisses my ear.

"You are an amazing person Iruka, don't let somebody like me do you so much damage."

"I know, but I can't do that…..I love.. you so much… it.. hurts."

"I'm sorry Iruka. Come, I'll accompany you with Naruto." He takes my hand and helps me stand up from the dirt. I bow my head and begin to walk with him.

Our hands are intertwined but I don't permit myself to believe this is something, because it is nothing in his eyes; just a gesture of amiability and nothing more.

I feel tears beginning to prick in my eyes, but I wipe them angrily with my hand. I lift my head to the sky and sigh, thinking this is the closest I going to be with the man of my dreams; because I'm sure he is the man of my life, but he doesn't want to be.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks with a note of concern in his voice that I try to ignore, but I catch it anyway and it eases my wound.

"No, but thank you. You're nice." I see his eye making the inverted U and his smile, his fake smile.

"I'm sorry." I'm feeling shame for everything, the crying and all in front of this strong jounin. That must be a reason because he doesn't love me, because I'm so weak.

"Don't be, it's my fault," he answers with his eye looking at me with a different expression ; so different I have never seen that expression in his eye. It is something like caring or ….

"That's not truth," I say shaking my head. I'm beginning to see things that don't exist.

We keep walking in silence. I can feel the people looking at us, because it is strange see two ninjas walking hand in hand in the middle of the day. I'm pathetic I know, but somehow it feels a little better because he is with me now.

We arrive at the ramen stand and Naruto is there of course. Kakashi lets go of my hand and I feel empty and cold. I turn my head and with a smile full of hope. I invite him to eat with us, but he refuses, saying he has other things to do. I fight the tears in my eyes and nod to him.

"I know, there are better and more important thing to do. Good bye Kakashi-sensei."

"Bye Iruka, see you around…..and…. " _No please I don't want to see you around, it hurts too much_.

I move from my spot and enter the shop to eat with my favorite former student. Life is just unfair.

Wait a moment he just call me just Iruka? No, I must be dreaming.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

In the Hokage office

"Kakashi, what did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama it's just that it hurt to see him so sad."

"But it is the best for the two of you."

"I know…but….why don't you…?"

"You know why."

"Yes Hokage-sama, I know."

Continue...


	2. Why I don't

_This is the next chapter._

_We are going to see how is Kakashi doing with all this love thing._

_Enjoy and Review _

_Caution: angst, OOC and break down._

___oO0Oo oO0Oo_

_Kakashi POV_

"But Tsunade-sama I could..."

"No, Kakashi you now that, we don't want that image, besides it is dangerous for both of you."

"But it's just me, we can..."

"What, keep it hidden? You know better than nobody that it's not possible, we are ninjas, our enemies are ninjas as well, you can't do that, it's impossible." Is she reading my mind?

I'm dying here and she doesn't care, she only cares about the reputation of our village. I care too, but I want to be with the man who is my strength, the man for whom I come back every time, every mission, no matter how badly injured I am.

"Don't make that face, it's not going to win you anything." My mask is useless with her, I know

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. If you don't need me, I'll take my leave."

"You can go, and Kakashi... I'm sorry."

I just nod because I know that is not the truth, she doesn't give a damn, she just works us all at her interest, if she cared for us she would let us live. I know the words and reasons, but I don't understand completely why.

I walk between the alleys because I don't want to see anybody right now, I'm not in the mood to see…

"How you are my hip and audacious rival in this beautiful day of our spring of youth! ...What happened to you?" Oh, joy, just the one.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I say with my normal tone of voice, I hope he gives up soon, I'm not in the mood for a challenge.

"No, you are not, you are crying." What! When had that started? Ok calm down, act cool, you can do it.

"I'm not," I said, maintaining my steady voice. I bow my head, trying to disappear; it's no use to be more humiliated. This must be the famous breakdown all people is talking about, but why, is it not a big deal, it's common not having the one you love some times, right?

"Yes, you are."

He holds me in his arms like a small child, I let him do whatever he wants because we are in a deserted area and because I don't have the strength to do something else, I feel like crap, I just realized now. I'm not hugging him – he is the one holding me.

"Come on, let everything out, you'll feel better."

I move my head in the signal of no, I don't want to, he is my best friend and he doesn't need this, he has better things to do than worry for some fag like me. He doesn't need to become involved in my problems.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?"

The tone in his voice is so normal that it freaks me out, he really is concerned about me, he really cares, maybe it's better if he knows the truth about me, he deserves that at least.

"Gai... I'm in love with somebody of the same sex as I," I say with a neutral tone of voice. My eyes are beginning to stop crying. You can do it, Hatake, be strong.

"That's something so precious, the love in the spring time of youth is the most precious of all!"

Like I thought, he doesn't listen to what I say at all. "With a man," I add trying not to laugh, he is helping me improve my mood.

"And with a fine man, that's awesome, who is the... fortunate one?" he says, releasing me from his hold. He is looking at me at the end of his statement, blinking, trying to understand the meaning of my words.

"Yes, a man, I'm sorry for scaring you, I know I'm not worth being your rival anymore." That is not something so bad if you look at it carefully, no more stupid challenges. It's not bad if you think a little, not bad at all.

"But why?" he says, almost breathless with the shock. I smile a little and wipe my eyes.

"I don't now, it just is. I can't control that, you know, this man is just perfect, his smile can illuminate an entire room with its precious light, he is so human, he can destroy a room with an evil glare, he is so fun to play with, he is just so perfect in everything he does." I'm beginning to feel the emotions in my throat, it's so painful to speak, I'm losing control, don't break, not now, please hold it. "He is the one for me, but he can't be." I grab his vest with my right hand and hide my head in his chest. "Gai, why can't I have what I want for once, why do I always have to be so sad and lonely, why... I want to be happy, you know, like... like..." I break, my voice just cracks, my breathing just collapses, all my self control is lost, I can't continue with the mask, I just can't. I begin to sob quietly, nothing so bad, just a small sound.

"A normal human being." He embraces me again more strongly.

"Yes," I choke and sniff, trying to control myself again.

"I'm truly happy for you, my eternal rival, I'm going to help you to win the heart of your special someone". I laugh painfully, he just doesn't know anything. He is trying to cheer me up, he is a good man.

"Thanks Gai, but I can't have him, it's forbidden for me to do so." I don't want to talk more, but I can't stop now, he has me, and I can't go.

"Why?"

"I don't know," I say painfully. It's so painful to speak with all the emotions whirling in my heart and mind.

"Speak with the Hokage about that, it's not fair, you deserve to be happy like the rest of the people who live in this village. She must do something, her work is to keep the people happy and you are one of them." Oh Kami help me!

"She doesn't want to."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know that well, but I think it's because of the name of this place, the reputations of the ninjas in this village, and for the security of everyone."

"I see... I'm sorry," he says, because we know her orders are the law, and you just follow them.

"Thank you, friend, I really appreciate your concern and the intention to help me, but nobody can do anything because of the village security is first. No matter how unfair that is for me... I… am... going... to... be... faithful... to... all." I can't, my body just collapses there and I start to cry so pathetically, I'm the master of thousand jutsus, the copy nin, and I'm crying like a baby for what? A broken heart? He is holding me completely, I can't stand.

"There, there, let it out, you'll feel a little better." I hiccup and sniff, nodding. It's so painful I can't breath, the painful sounds that rip from my throat are so alien to me, but I know they are mine, it is my pain, my wound open and bleeding.

"Oh, Gai, I love him so much," I manage to say in between whimpers and sobs.

"Let me take you to your place, you really need to rest. Don't worry, I'll take care of you, friend."

He does a jutsu and brings us at my apartment. He is carrying me, bridal style, to my room and he places me in my bed and wraps me in my comforter.

"There, sleep, I going to make you something to eat."

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for anything, that's what friends are for. You would do the same for me."

You bet I do that because I would. I'm beginning to fall sleep, I don't realize how tired I am, this is so tiresome, this feelings thing, it's just so demanding, and seeing Iruka in that condition was just too much for me. How I wish I could kiss him and tell him what I feel for him. I really need him and I know he needs me as well.

"Kakashi, wake up, you need eat something. Come on, friend."

"I don't want to," I say, not releasing the pillow in my arms. I bury my head more deeply, the rest makes me more at ease, I'm feeling more… not so unwell.

"Don't be stubborn, you need to be strong for yourself and your loved one."

"How do you know he loves me?" My voice is muffled by the pillow.

"My eternal rival, maybe I'm not like you, but I can tell you are very attractive and hip and modern and nobody in his right mind could reject you."

That makes me really confused because he thinks that about me, he really is strange. But he is funny and my only confidant in this matter. That does the trick and I sit up on the bed.

"Ok, I'm up, but please don't tell that to me again."

"I know, it's weird."

"Yes, it is."

"My friend, I need to go now, I have a hip training with my youthful companions, see you around, and don't be sad, it's going to be all right."

"Thank you, my eternal rival, but I don't think so."

He smiles so brightly that it blinds me momentarily; he is so easy to please. I'm so happy he is my friend, my only friend.

"Don't lose your faith, that is what Iruka-sensei always said, and maybe it's the truth, he is so happy all the time."

"Yes, I know."

He is looking at me even more closely now, he scrutinizes me, my expression and all. What is happening just now?

"HA!"

That takes me by surprise and I crawl backward, my back is against the wall beside my bed. What was that, is he all right?

"I KNOW WHO YOUR LOVED ONE IS, HE IS SO LUCKY!"

"Please Gai, don't shout, I don't want anybody to know this," I hiss at him and clap my hand over his mouth.

"Oh sorry, my youthful friend, but I know who the winner of the precious and divine love of my eternal rival is, and that is something so wonderful, I can't control myself."

Is he crying now? Really, is he my friend for choice or association?

He embraces me and squeezes the life out of me, he must be so happy that he is trying to kill me in the process.

"Gai… air."

He releases me and he is now looking at me with stars in his eyes, I swear there are stars, how does he do that? He really is a mystery, but he is my friend. He leans near my ear and tries to whisper something.

"Is Iruka-sensei the one?"

That makes me jump a little because it's true, I bet my face is red, I can feel my mask beginning to combust for the heat. Well, he is a ninja and we are trained to see underneath the underneath, but am I so obvious?

I mumble my answer, and he leans his ear near my mouth to listen better, I repeat my answer, "Yes, it is Iruka-sensei." Again he is crushing my bones with a bear hug.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be all right."

He moves a soup bowl from my nightstand and hands me a spoon, I take the soup bowl and the spoon with a smile in my eyes.

"Rest, I'll see you tomorrow, my rival."

"Good bye, my friend."

He strikes a pose of a good guy, with thumbs up and all. I smile more sincerely. He is something flamboyant for saying something. He puffs out.

I smell the soup and begin to eat, it's really good. I put the empty bowl in my night stand and I rest my head on the pillow. After a while, I retrieve my book from my bag, I begin to read but every time my perverted thoughts drift to Iruka. How might he be in this position? He must be so sexy and perfect, is he one to moan loudly or does he only whimper? Does he cry out when he cums, or does he only clench his teeth? How would his body would react to me? Is he going to be aroused just with one touch or with my voice? There are so many questions.

I'm up from my bed in an instant, I really need to see him, how is he? Is he feeling better? I hope he is, I can't bear to see him so sad and worn because of me, because of our village.

I put myself in march in the direction of his apartment, I jump from my window, and begin the journey to his place. It's a lovely night, it's a little windy and maybe it's going to rain today, I hope not now. Gai was right: letting everything out was good.

I stop in a tree near by his window, I inspect every room beginning with the kitchen, he usually is there at this hour, but no, he is not there. The living room, no he is not grading anything, that's strange because he is such a workaholic. His room, no he is not there either, where is he?

I put all my attention to listen to something; ah, he is in the shower.

I wait patiently, because the moment after he walks out the bathroom is the most precious time of all. He will look stunning, with his hair down and his skin moist a little, and with that expression of pure bliss. The door is opening!

But what happened, he is not Iruka, he is with his head down his hair is shadowing his face, and he's walking so slowly, and he is NAKED! Ok, it's not that bad. But he seems so sad. He walks to his bed and just sits there with his back to me. Please, Iruka, don't do that, you must always be happy.

Now I really feel bad. He is not the man he is supposed to be, he is supposed to be all bright and strong. It's my entire fault.

Why can't I be with him? He needs me. It's all my fault.

Continue...


	3. Why they don't

Thank you for stay with me. Here is the next chapter, a little more drama but a little hope too. ^^

**Caution**: _Lemon inside_.

Enjoy

oO0Oo oO0Oo

Kakashi spent the next two days stalking, yes, stalking at his special chuunin. With sadness he found every time that the once happy sensei was just a mere shadow of his previous self now.

Iruka was just dull, his students were concerned but Iruka always kept their questions at bay, he was good in that. Iruka want nobody to know about his broken heart.

Kakashi walked to the Hokage tower with his trademark laziness and his infamous book in front of his face, hiding the shame and rage he felt at that moment. Some high-level ninjas got out of his way when they sensed his real bad mood.

He stood in front of the door of doom, he looked at the ANBU at the door, an old teammate. He waved with his hand, the fox-masked man moved his head in acknowledgement. Kakashi knocked at the door trying to suppress his murderous instincts. Because he couldn't kill himself, that would have been treason.

"Who is it?" called the voice behind the door, the annoyed voice. The door cracked open a little and a mop of silver hair popped out in the middle.

"What now Hatake?" said the Hokage really angrily. _Is she some time happy when sober?_

"Tsunade-sama, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Come in Hatake and talk fast because I have a lot to do."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," said Kakashi, walking near the desk. He stood there trying to calm down.

"Stop fidgeting and spill it already," said the woman, annoyed for the tardiness of the genius. Kakashi bowed his head and spoke his true feelings.

"I'm not conforming with the decision that is not allowing me to have Iruka sensei." _Ok, I said it, I hope she doesn't send the entire ANBU to hunt me down_, thought the copy nin.

He heard a chuckle and with disbelieving eye he saw the Hokage smiling at him. _I…_Is he seeing things? No, the smile was there and her eyes reveal amusement. Then the expression changed, a frown and pursed lips were seen instead.

"Did you know that Iruka has not been himself lately?"

"Yes, I know, Hokage-sama." He downcast his eye, ashamed because everything was his fault.

"He is one of my most reliable nin in the office work, if he is not happy he doesn't work the way he used to, you know? And I can't afford to lose."

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, it is my fault."

"Yes it is, and mine too, we are the source of his sadness and lack of that energy we all know."

Kakashi was looking at the woman in a new light. _Is she regretting __her__ decision? __Is she__ going to allow our relationship? Or __is she__ going to kill me to clear the way?_ The last though left Kakashi fearing for his well-being.

She moved her hand and intertwined her fingers, resting her face in them and her elbow on the desk. She was thinking and Kakashi was nervous.

"I can't allow your relationship, it is forbidden, but I want you to know that the decision is in the best interest for this village. The elders agree with it too, and I can't object when the reasons are clearly for our security, but… I can do something for you."

_What? She is not the only one knowing this? __If it has__ been discussed with the council __too__, then __it__ is more official __than__ I __thought__. I __don't__ have hope at all._

"I'm going to talk with the elders, trying to persuade them just for this time for their support, I can't promise you anything, we are talking about our people here."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"Don't thank me, we are the responsible for this mess and we need to fix it, so… I'm going to let you have a one-night stand with him, and that's all I can do for now."

Kakashi was stunned, he hadn't thought about that at all, she was giving him the most precious presents of all: to have Iruka.

"I accept the offer gratefully, but I can't say Iruka will want that," he said, trying to talk like always, but he was dancing in his head.

"I know, go ask him now, today is the day, tomorrow you've got a mission. Be discreet, they are watching."

_If she __hadn't told__ me that, I __could__ pounce and hug her._ But he merely nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I wish this could be better."

"Its OK, Hokage-sama, I'm grateful."

"Now go, I'm busy." Kakashi began getting out of there fast, not running, but the voice of the Hokage stopped him near the door "…Kakashi, you need to accept that you either obey or die. But I have never seen you so happy before, he is good to you." Kakashi smiled with all his being, he bowed and opened the door. He walked out of the office, waving good-bye to the ANBU. He looked at him attentively, there was something different in his lazy steps. But in the copy-nin's head there are joy and questions, who is watching? Why so much interest in this?

oO0Oo oO0Oo

"Tsunade-sama, I brought this, it needs to be signed today," said Shizune, bringing a mountain of papers and scrolls.

The Hokage groaned under the sight of work, she needed a shot with desperation. She lifted her head and she saw Shizune looking at the door.

"What happened, Shizune?"

Shizune woke up from his dream. "Oh, it is nothing I think. It is just that a moment ago I bumped into Kakashi-sensei and he looked like he was... glowing?"

The Hokage smiled and began to work again, those papers were not going to disappear.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

Kakashi exited the tower feeling happy, the happy feeling could be because of having consent to take at his special someone. Have him in his arms and take all of him.

_Where to look first? The school_. With the target in mind he disappeared in a cloud and reappeared in front of the classroom were Iruka taught those mini-nins.

His hands were sweaty, this was the most important moment of his life, he could feel his heartbeat quickening like crazy, he walked with decision in every step. His hand was on the door and with ease he opened it, he stopped there to look. He blinked once, twice. T_here is nobody in here_. He felt a cold sweat trail down his back. _All that for nothing_. He entered the classroom to look for clues about where the teacher could be.

He walks near the desk, there was nothing. He moved to see the board, he admired the neat handwriting of the sensei. He smiled, remembering that there in front of him was the work of his love. A warm feeling invaded his chest and a small smile graced his features, his hand reached to touch the lines of the drawing, the chakra lines in the human body.

He admired the masterpiece when his eye caught sight of something interesting. In a second he was gone.

There was a warm breeze in the training fields, the grass had grown a little but not so much, the children's voices could be heard in the distance, and the screams of two teachers in distress. The children were practising with sharp pointy objects, and they seemed happy throwing them and scaring their senseis.

The copy nin was on a low branch in a nearby tree watching the scene, looking at the flushing chuunin, his hair framing his face made him look so handsome and cute. _Why __do__ those kids need to be hugging him so often? My chuunin. _

Iruka walked far from the group trying fix his ponytail, he didn't do that near the kids, one can't have his hands off guard with children with weapons.

He saw clouds and then he saw green and that was not grass. He looked up and he found himself face to face with the smiling eye of the man, the man who was destroying his life.

He blushed in embarrassment, remembering all the scenes the other day, and because he didn't think he could see the man again from so close; he almost could feel the heat of that body he so much longed to touch. He took a step back to stay away from that smell that was driving him creasy with arousal.

"Iruka-sensei, we need to talk," was what the copy nin said, leaning in a little to prevent the children that were looking at them from hearing the words.

Iruka's eyes were wide open because he couldn't believe that, it was unreal. He just nodded dumbly because his brain was shot down.

Kakashi took Iruka's elbow in his hand to guide the teacher far from his class.

Kakashi was feeling so hot now, because the closeness of the chuunin was what he so longed for, he leaned in, almost imperceptible, to sniff the sweet and musky scent of the man. He smiled again, he realised that that was something he couldn't avoid to do.

Iruka was looking at the grass expecting something harsh from the mouth of the nin in front of him. But the moment the first word came out of the mouth of the copy nin he was stunned, the voice was so gentle and loving.

"Iruka," said Kakashi with so much love, he saw Iruka's stunned eyes, his jaw was slack and he looked so cute, looking like he was trying to understand something intangible.

"First I need to tell you something." Kakashi stopped to breathe, his heart was pounding and his nerves were on edge, it was the first time the most famous nin in the fire country was going to confess his feelings.

"I love you Iruka, with all my heart." He stopped there, looking at Iruka with all his love. Iruka was blushed with unshed tears in his eyes, his hands were on his heart, squishing his vest. "But I cannot be with you forever, it's forbidden for me, that is why I didn't tell you sooner, our relationship would not allow it. But we have one opportunity, just tonight, it's the gift of our Hokage, and tomorrow I have a mission."

Iruka took a step back after listening to everything. He was in a shock, he wanted to cry but he was concern for his children. That conversation was not safe, he was thinking about the implications. Kakashi was looking at him with concern, he only said the truth and that was so much, but he knew that the teacher was discreet. But he didn't want to damage the image of authority in the eyes of his students.

Then it happened, the eyes of the teacher were as though reborn, the brightness and the happiness was there again, and the real smile was there shining, erasing all doubt in Kakashi's heart. Iruka walked near him and he rose up to his toes to whisper.

"Your place or mine?" Kakashi closed his eye and let that warmth engulf him.

"Yours is good," was the answer of the copy nin.

Iruka stepped away, smiling, he winked and ran to catch up with his class and talk with the other sensei.

Kakashi followed his run and saw the mini-nins watching him murderously and the other sensei was not happy at all, but then he saw the happy chuunin run to him and the entire world vanished. He stopped in front of him, Kakashi felt a love-struck the moment he saw the cute panting and flushed nin in front of him.

"We need to go for my stuff at my class room."

"Yes, sensei." At that moment, Kakashi grabbed the chuunin from the waist, keeping him close to him. Iruka embraced the copy nin as well, then they were out of there and in the class room.

The moment they appeared in the class room, Iruka let go of the man and walked to his desk. He took his bag and with a flirtatious smile he seated himself there, with his thighs apart, looking wantonly at the other.

Kakashi made a gulping sound and licked his lips, he walked slowly, admiring the view of the sexy chuunin letting his hair free and leant on his hands exposing his body for him. He stopped when his thigh touched the thighs of the other, he then felt a cold sensation in his stomach, he was going to expose his face to the first and last person.

His hands came close to his face and he began to uncover his face, the chuunin's eyes were glassy and his mouth sexily open. Finally the mask was removed and the copy nin was just Kakashi, the man who was in love with the gorgeous chuunin seated there.

Iruka admired the face and slowly he sat up straight to use his hands, with reverence he touched the face, making the nin close his eye and lean into the touch. Iruka removed with carefulness the head protector to see the face of his man.

He took his time admiring every part of it, he was so engrossed that the hand in his hair took him by surprise, the hand took him by the back of the head and then his mouth was captured by the other.

The moment when their mouths touched they felt free and something broke inside. Iruka opened his mouth to be tasted and Kakashi complied eagerly, he was stroking the back of the chuunin and Iruka was caressing his chest. Iruka sucked at the tongue and the nin growled a little, he was caressing seductively, mimicking other cares that were driving the copy nin crazy. Iruka released the intruder, they were panting but their hands didn't stop.

"My place, then," was what Iruka said, panting. Scratching from his mental list of his fantasies the one 'make out in my classroom', he wanted sex in there but their first time must be special because it was also going to be the last.

Kakashi leaned in and pecked those kissable lips. Iruka made the hand signals and they disappeared.

The moment they reappeared, Kakashi pinned the sensei against the closest wall. He began to kiss him breathless, he set the pace with his hips, moving over the other, their erect members were grinding in each other driving them close. Iruka moved one of his legs and hooked it around the waist of the other, increasing the friction and pressure.

They were panting with desperation, trying to pull out all the sexual frustration they had, the pace of the copy nin was wild and Iruka was enjoying himself too much. His head fell back and he was groaning softly, Kakashi buried his head in the shoulder of the sensei.

They came one after the other, making a mess in their pants. Kakashi let go of Iruka slowly, helping him stand.

They embraced and stayed there panting and caching their breath, breathing the scent of the other after sex. Iruka was the fist to recover, he took the other's hand and led them to his room.

Kakashi followed him, not taking his eyes off the backside of the sexy man guiding him. Iruka let go of his hand and walked swinging his hips, he took off his vest and head protector, he went up his bed and walked on all fours giving a great show, he lay down in his bed looking lustfully at the nin who was drooling in the doorway.

He opened his legs, inviting the man to join him. Kakashi took off his vest, gloves, head protector, and then he began to wonder why he wore so much layers, but a moan from the sensei made him focus. He saw the chuunin stroking himself through his trousers, this encouraged the jounin to run. He rested his body over the chuunin's.

He began to kiss that mouth and enjoy the warm of the other body, he wanted more and also the chuunin. They pulled apart and took off their shirts, then the copy nin remembered all his layers, he pulled out the tank top with his mask.

Iruka was watching him undress, looking at him wantonly. When the copy nin removed the last layer he moved to touch that ivory skin, he licked the cute pink nipple and stroked the other, making the copy nin gasp. Neither of them was new to sex, they were adults after all, they shared their bodies with other people, but this was something special, something more intimate. They pulled down all their barriers, presenting all what they were to their partner.

Kakashi enjoyed the attention but he had other things in mind. He pushed the sensei a little roughly to surprise him. Iruka fell over on his back, he saw the look in the eyes of the copy nin and smiled, knowing well what the other was up to.

Kakashi came closer, toying with the waistband of the other, making Iruka squirm wishing that the juunin would just fucking hurry.

Kakashi licked a dark nipple and nibbled at it, meanwhile he was taking off the chuunin's trousers. Iruka was making soft noises, enjoying everything.

Then he felt a hand caress his heated hard flesh, making him arch and buck his hips. Kakashi moved from his assault spot, going south, trailing kisses and licking at the naval. He caressed the hair there, touching the head of the erected member of his partner with his chin.

Iruka moved his hand, trying to reach something and not grasping anything. He was whimpering soft at the copy nin's ministrations, he was now licking his member and caressing and grasping with his teeth, sucking and driving him crazy with desire.

Iruka came in the jounin's mouth grinding his teeth and making a low noise in his throat, his body shook, filling Kakashi with his essence.

"The drawer," was what he said, signalling with his finger.

Kakashi moved slowly over the bed, giving Iruka a good view of his erected and pale member. Kakashi rummaged through the drawer, and when he found the lube he felt a warm hand encircle his member he let go of the lube and buried his face in the mattress, making a soft cry.

Iruka moved to be under the copy nin's body and began to suck the length before him, making Kakashi move in his mouth.

Kakashi gained control and grabbed the lube, he placed his hand on the head of the chuunin.

"Let go," he said, gritting his teeth, not wanting to come yet.

Iruka let go and they encountered in a sensual and slow kiss. Kakashi bit the bottom lip and pulled gently, Iruka whimpered and grabbed the copy nin's shoulder when he felt one finger enter him. Kakashi began nipping and licking at his ear, he was feeling so daring that he grasped the length of the copy nin again, making Kakashi begin to thrust in the hand, enjoying too much.

He entered the third finger and caressed the chuunin's gland, making the man jerk and moan loudly, opening his legs more. He let go of Kakashi.

Kakashi positioned himself and entered the chuunin slowly, mapping the place. He hit the good place, earning a cry from the sensei. He was at the hilt, feeling the heat and the movement of the hard breathing, he waits at the signal from the teacher.

"I love you, sensei," he said, nipping on the neck.

"I love you," was the weak response he received.

Kakashi began to move in a hot and steady rhythm, enjoying and giving pleasure to his lover. Iruka was grunting and panting, clinging on the back of the copy nin. Then:

"Why did you stop?" Iruka asked, concerned that something bad had happened.

"It's nothing, I just want to see your face," said the copy nin, smiling.

Iruka smiled, knowing well the meaning of that statement, he also saw the face of his lover. Then the movement began again, the rhythm was more heavy and sharp keeping both breathless and wanting more, the desperation and the sensation of burning inside was too much. They were so close, they clung onto each other, trying to obtain the end together.

Both stiffened and shook, growling and clenching their jaws, realising all they had in the moment. They were all sweaty and tired, panting and trembling. Iruka released the back of the copy nin, he lay the chuunin down lovingly and kissed his forehead. Kakashi pulled out carefully and the sensei sighed softly.

Kakashi stayed up towering over the sensei, looking at the tired body of the man he so much loved. He moved and went down the bed on unsteady feet.

"Don't go," was the plea.

"I'm not going," was the answer.

Iruka was sleepy and he couldn't move, he was so tired because he has not been sleeping well. Kakashi moved to the bathroom to clean himself, he took a towel and dampened it with warm water. He returned to the room and saw Iruka asleep, he approached and began to clean his lover, he didn't want to wake him but he needed to do that.

"Thank you, love," said Iruka drowsily.

"Rest," he answered, giving a light kiss on those lips.

"When will you come back?" asked Iruka, letting out the concern in his heart.

"I don't know, sleep."

"Come with me."

Kakashi smiled and climbed in to the bed, the copy nin wanted more but he knew that the sensei was tired so he embraced the chuunin and they fell sleep, knowing this was the last time, the sweet and bitter last time.

Continue...


	4. Why we don't

_Sorry for the delay, I was having ...things here :P, but here is the next chapter ^^_

_I hope you all enjoy it and review._

_

* * *

_

Why we don't

It's early in the morning and Iruka is the first one awake, he opens his eyes slowly, blinking a little. He looks at the door of his room, he takes a deep breath that moves his body, making his backside uncomfortable. He winces and grimaces because his body hurts because of all the tension in the previous days, work with hyperactive children and lack of rest, but the arm under his head and the hand on his stomach with the heat at his back remind him what happened last night and who is the responsible for that peace he can feel inside.

He smiles a true smile and tries to snuggle closer, trying not to disturb his lover. _Lover, I like how that sound__s_. He feels the other man shift and tighten his hold on him and move his body more to Iruka's.

"Good morning, Iruka," he hears the sleepy voice of the man at his back and feels a kiss on the back of his neck.

He sighs and smiles more, the hand on his stomach rubs a little, making him blush and shiver.

"Sensitive in the morning," mocks the copy nin, kissing a tan shoulder.

"It's because you rub me."

"Sorry if I rub you wrong."

"I'm not a pet," says Iruka, purring a little when the other man kisses his neck and licks his jaw.

They both laugh and snuggle closer, they stay there in silence enjoying the warmth of the moment. Kakashi sighs, knowing he needs to go, if he doesn't move now he is not going to let go of that delicious body. He begins to move when he hears the breath of Iruka hitch, his heart clenches knowing perfectly the emotion of being apart, but he needs to do this. He stands and begins to dress, not wanting to see the distress on the features of his Iruka.

Iruka is giving his back to the other, he feels how his world is being devastated and smashed in front of him. He doesn't want to lose the love of his life, he wants to keep him forever.

Then he makes the decision of his life, he rolls over, hurting all over but facing the man, the owner of his heart dressing in his uniform.

"Kakashi," he speaks softly, catching the attention of the nin standing in front of the bed. " I..." he stops, he sees the encouragement on that face, he smiles happily, making the sad expression of the other change too. "Because of you I'm going to be stronger than the sadness," he says, smiling with tears, unshed tears in his eyes. "Because of you I'm going to be stronger than the destiny," he says, referring to the situation around them. "Because of you I'm going to be a better person… and… I'm… going to be…faithful… to our… village," he says, sobbing painfully but smiling regardless.

Kakashi comes closer, crawling on the bed and taking seat close to Iruka. "I love you, Iruka," he says, wiping the tears on the handsome face of his sensitive love and feeling something inside that is so overwhelming. "I promise you to never be with anybody else."

Iruka looks at Kakashi, not understanding the meaning of his words, but then he understands. _T__hat is stupid, __it's__ not healthy, a man can't do that, __it's__ unnatural when you taste other__'__s skin, nothing else can satisfy you anymore. Well, at least that__'s__ for me._ But in a moment he sees the commitment that the great copy nin is making with him, he is making a commitment of fidelity with him.

He feels his heart jump with joy the moment the realisation flows into his mind, he smiles and traces the handsome face of his love, smiling. "I promise you the same, Kakashi." The man smiles and closes his eyes, engraving the sensation of that caress in his mind, letting all the sorrow of being apart melt and go away.

"We can be friends in love," says Kakashi out of the blue, he knows how stupid it sounds, but it's the best he can come up with after thinking about their problem.

Iruka looks stunned at the strange statement. _That is odd even __from__ him, but…_

"Yes, we can be friends in love," replies Iruka, sniffing while Kakashi cleans his face of the fresh tears.

Why, because friends can always see each other, there is no kissing or sex but they can see and talk every day. Before this they were not friends but now is the perfect time for that, and it's not disobeying the order. Clever, Kakashi, just clever.

"When will you come back?" asks Iruka, sitting in front of his friend, feeling his body protest but not minding the discomfort for now.

"I don't know." Iruka downcast his eyes. "But I promise to bring you something," says Kakashi, brightening the mood.

"Ok," smiles Iruka, disentangling his hair with his hand.

"You are beautiful, Iruka."

Iruka blushes, but with a smirk he answers,"You are gorgeous, Kakashi."

Kakashi blushes and tries to hid it by scoffing a little but it is too evident. "I've got to go Iruka," he says, going down the bed.

"Take care."

"I will," smiles Kakashi.

Iruka comes out of his bed and walks near his friend a little stiff, because of the tension and the sudden movement. He limps a little because his right thigh is menacing with a cramp, he hugs him and Kakashi takes him by surprise when he kisses him on the forehead.

"I'll bring you something." Kakashi adjusts his mask and with a wave of his hand goes out of the window.

Iruka stays there looking at the spot in the window where Kakashi stood before going. He whispers an 'I love you' and with a sigh he moves to the bathroom to take a necessary bath because his body is killing him. He moves slowly, really slowly to the bathroom, there he sits carefully on the edge of the tub. Waiting for the water to fill it, he starts to remember the events of the night, it's something he is never going to forget no matter what, then he takes notice of something nudging his stomach begging for attention. He blushes and with a sigh he enters the tub.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

"Hokage-sama, what has happened to Kakashi-sensei?" questions Shizune, a little concerned.

"Why do you ask?" asks Tsunade, amused by the curiosity of the other woman.

"I don't know, it's something weird, he seems…"

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"Ha ha ha, I don't know," replies Tsunade, laughing a little more.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

Iruka is in his shift in the mission room, humming nothing in particular. It's really late and the room is empty of strange jounin or stressed chuunin, he is finishing his work, ready to head home. The day was just too much, but he feels happy knowing there is somebody who loves him and is thinking about him somewhere. He sighs and smiles.

"Who is it, Iruka?" talks Raidou close to his ear, brushing a little there with his mouth.

"Hm?" Iruka moves far from his too friendly friend, hurting his companion with his action.

"I just… you seem really happy, your smile is true and you look more beautiful lately," Raidou says with a worried expression in his eyes and a sad smile.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about," says Iruka, blushing, but then the door to the room opens and a tired silver-haired jounin comes inside.

Iruka's face lights up and his smile is brighter, he stands to welcome the newcomer, the other two people in the room look at the scene with interest, Iruka never stands for anybody.

Kakashi surveys the area and sees Raidou standing too close to his friend/lover and he frowns. He stands more tall and walks more strongly than commonly, startling the occupants of the room aside from Iruka who is oozing happiness. Raidou takes some steps further from his friend just to be at a secure distance from the copy nin.

"Kakashi-sensei, it is good to see you back. How was your mission?" Iruka asks happily and forgetting all the others in the room.

"Pretty good, thank you, Iruka-sensei, oh... I brought you something." He takes a pen with a cute smiling panda on the top out of his front breast pocket. "I hope it is useful." Iruka blushes, takes the pen with reverence and smiles warmly at the tired jounin. He is restraining himself from jumping the man in the moment.

"Than you, Kakashi-sensei is… nobody has ever done this to me… thank you," he is now trying not to cry for the special detail._ How __did__ he know that I love pandas, not dolphins_. Kakashi is looking at Iruka lovingly, he can't hide the fact that he loves that man and he doesn't care if the members in the room are watching, he is happy seeing the ever changing expressions on the face of the man he loves.

"I'm happy you like it, here is my report," he extends his report, neatly written in the official paper.

"Oh, thank you." He takes seat quickly and begins to check the paper with his business expression; he uncaps his new pen to fill the spaces for him. Kakashi feels how the presences of the other starts to make him feel better, at peace.

"Everything is all right, thank you for your hard work." He smiles to him, Kakashi stays looking at the other's eyes and has a bright idea.

"Are you free tonight?"

That takes by surprise the now blushing chuunin and the others in the room too, by now everyone is in their places paying attention to all the exchange. "Y...yes," he answers, playing with his pen.

"I need to shower and change clothes, how about if we see at Ichiraku's?"

"Sounds great, meet you there at 12?" _It __is a good thing they have a night shift now_, _but how Kakashi knows that, if that started two days ago?_ He is about to ask when the other speak to him.

"Ok, see you, sensei," he waves his hand and leaves the room.

Iruka arranges his desk and starts to finish his work. The staff is shocked, they didn't expected that, the copy nin just gave his report in time? He gave a gift to a man who he is not even friends with?

"Ok, I'm leaving, good night and thank you for your hard work to all," Iruka says goodbye to all the shocked men in the room and walks happily to his home to change clothes. He wants to be well-dressed for his friend and love.

Weeks pass and everybody can see that something is very different in those two.

Iruka is brighter than ever, his smile is happier, his scoldings are stronger, the mission room is faster and his teaching is more like a military school. He is faster in everything he does and his friend can see that something good has happened in his life, his bed partners can see that too because they have been lacking the chuunin for so long and the sexual man is not responding to any of their advances, and he seems to be fine. Something is really good with the sensei, but nobody has been able to prove anything, he is just too secretive to be good. Raidou is really sad because he truly loves the chuunin, he thinks he is under some kind of celibate jutsu or something because the sensei is somebody really hot.

Kakashi is faster, stronger, and assertive in all his missions, he is taking missions like pancakes and having 100% effectiveness in his performances. His steps are not so lazy anymore and he is not seen so often with his orange book, he is training with Naruto now more seriously and he is not returning that injured like other times and he is giving his missions reports in time. He is also improving in not arriving late at his meetings like he used to do, for 3 hours he is arriving 1 hour late, and with Iruka he is always on time. And in the secret he is awaking earlier to be in the memorial stone for the same amount of time. His friend Gai knows what has happened but he is not telling, because if he tells he is going to run 2,000,000 laps around the village blindfold in his hands and he is not crazy. He is making the reputation of the village brighter than ever and the Hokage is just happy.

The people in the outside can see two friend hanging out on the streets, but if you look underneath you can see the friendly touches stay more time than necessary and the proximity closer than normal, and if they think that you are not looking you can see the way they look at each other's bodies and eyes, that is not just friendly. But that can only be seen by the people who knows.

They spend their free time in the house of the other, playing chess and talking, and grading papers of course, they're always keeping the curtains open because they are friends, they dine and rarely take breakfast together, they sleep over but in separates rooms, they even borrow clothes of the other but nothing a friend doesn't do. They talk about their day and stuff but they never say the magic word because there is no need for that, they know and that is what matters. The weekends are now different for them, when Kakashi is not on a mission, he spends the day with the sensei, they even wash the dogs together, the pack is happy because their master is and because the mate of this master gives them good food.

The Hokage is really impressed with those men, she respects them more now, she knows how hard it is to hold the needs but they are acting at their level, the level of two respected shinobis. She is even now trying to make their relationship accepted, but that is something almost impossible, but to see them so happy she reinforces her efforts to achieve their goal. She wants to see them wool, not just friendly.

The villagers are happy because they can see two shinobis happy and that is something they need, because they were tired to see those two always miserable and alone, you never know but there is always someone watching you and seeing that you are alright.

And that is what they have now because friendship is the first step for happiness. Right?

_Continue..._


	5. Why he, don't

Hi! this is the next chapter. Thank you for be here! ^^

**Caution:** More angst ^^

Enjoy and review if you want.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

_Why he, __don't_

Friendship is the first step towards happiness. Right?

Wrong. It's not, because life is always evil and more evil when somebody is jealous of you.

"He is just the son of his father," says a man's voice.

"That is a questionable argument," replies a woman's voice.

"No it's not, his father is a traitor and his son a homosexual, dishonour is all that they are for this village."

"That's not fair."

"Yes it is, they damage our name."

"But they did and do so much for us."

"It's a fair price for all the shame they brought to us, you need to do what is best for the village."

"But..." She knows that that is the pure truth, the best for the village is priority.

"There are no buts, he must not have that kind of relationship."

"He doesn't have a relationship."

"Don't be naïve. We all can see that there is something in his eyes, that is not friendship."

"He is happy."

"Shinobis are not made to be happy people, they are assassins without feelings."

She chose not to argue that, instead she said something else, "We can't take his friend from him, there is no reason."

"He can fail and that is not an option."

"Why do you have such interest in him?"

"That is something you don't need to know. Good day, Tsunade-sama."

"Good day." She takes a swing of sake from her 'coffee cup'. _Why __does__ he __have__ such interest in Hatake_, _I need to investigate that_. She is going to use her men to uncover the mystery, she wants to know what this is all about. Because she now knows that it's not just for the well of Konoha like he so much says, there is something under that.

She set two ANBU to follow Homura Mitokado, she is suspecting something, he's irregular in his conduct, he is not himself, he doesn't pay too much attention in things so trivial, there's a secret somewhere. Tsunade follows her sixth sense and calls Umino into her office.

Umino is at his desk sorting scrolls and checking dates when one ANBU appears in front of him.

"Umino-sensei, Hokage-sama wants to see you in her office." The teacher jumps just barely, almost unnoticed, but for the trained eye of an assassin it's clear as water. The ANBU smiles a little.

"Thank you ANBU-san," he replies automatically, trying not to stutter and control his blush.

The masked man disappears and leaves the teacher alone, Iruka arranges the scrolls and calls one of his co-workers to cover for him.

Iruka walks with steady steps, pondering the sudden call of the Hokage. He comes in front of the door and nods to the guard there, he nods too and lets Iruka knock on the door.

The Hokage lets him in, she is behind her desk looking out of her office, she is regretting what she is going to do, but it's for the best interest of everyone. There is something not clear and she wants to know what it is and most importantly why.

She turns around and with serene eyes she regards the expecting chuunin.

"I know you two are not suppose to be lovers," she says bluntly not wanting to beat around the bush, she has too much to take care of. That statement makes Iruka blush almost to death.

"Ye…yes Hokage-sama," answers Iruka, controlling the stutter just a little bit.

"I've been informed that you two are friends now, see each other and go dine, am I right?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he answers confidently because they are not doing something prohibited.

"I don't want you to see him again," she says in an harsh manner, because she is upset about all the matters, she want to know everything and by hurting them she can know, and the faster the better.

Iruka stays there with open eyes staring at his leader. _She can't be __serious__._ He starts to feel anger and rage in his core, but he tries to suppress it, she is his Hokage after all.

"Can I ask why, Hokage-sama?" he asks in a submissive tone.

She sighs expecting that, he is a fighter after all, he isn't going to go down so easily, she doesn't want to do it but she must.

"Because the people are beginning to talk about you two having an affair behind closed doors, and we don't want that in our village," she answers, sticking to her rehearsed explanation.

"But that's not true," replies Iruka a little too loudly.

"This is a matter of security of all our people, we can't afford to have one weakness in our most reliable man," she answers a little too loudly to.

Iruka stays stunned after hearing that, he hadn't thought of it like that, that is a new way to see all the mess.

Tsunade frowns realising something, she turns her head to the village outside, she purses her lips and says, "It's an order, no friendship, I don't want to see you with him, understood? Now go," she says, not waiting for any answer, she has a horrible hunch in her heart.

Iruka feels like something just hit inside and broke something, he nods, stiffening, and moves to get out of there as fast as he can. The ANBU looks at him and can see the dark aura around the chuunin, he sees him retreat slowly, almost lifeless.

Tsunade calls his best men for the job, she explains her concern and her plan of actions. Everyone nods their understanding and disappear, leaving a concerned woman dreading for the worst.

Homura Mitokado is walking in the street, he turns to a shadowed tent and enters, in the interior there is an old man injured or it's what it looks like, he is in a chair drinking tea. When the man enters he puts his cup on the nearby table and stands, smiling and waving to the men like shadows at the door to guard the entrance.

Homura takes the seat in front of the man and closes his eyes, then the other man performs signals and says the word 'realise'. He blinks and keeps talking about the third and the love he felt for the village, the injured man smiles and takes a seat, drinking his tea knowing that everything goes like he has planned.

You can have a puzzle well-armed, but when you destroy two important pieces, it is incomplete and begins to fall apart.

Continue...


	6. Why she, don't

Thank you again for be here, the angst continues!

Enjoy and Review.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

_Why she, don't_

_Iruka comes out of the Hokage's office feeling like he has been betrayed, he is angry and he wants to destroy something, but at the same time he wants to go home and cry in his bed. But above all he has work to do, he promised Kakashi that he was going to be faithful to his village, and he is not going to let that promise down, no matter how bad his Hokage is._

He walks slowly and with his head down to his place in the mission room, he is walking slowly focusing all his attention on the road just to keep his mind out of the situation. He can't think now, he needs to stay numb, he can think later.

"What's wrong Iruka?" asks a concerned voice above his head.

He swallows, not wanting to see the one he wants to see the most, he has an order to achieve no matter how hard and painful it is.

Iruka does the only thing his instincts tell him, run in a random direction, he just wants to be far away from him. Kakashi stays with his hand in the air just a millimeters to touch his friend, he is confused for a second, but he starts to feel anger rise in his soul. _Something is not right_.

He takes off in the roofs to chase after that running Chuunin, he can see that Iruka is running with a turmoil of emotions in him, running like a man caught in a fire, just searching for a safe place not knowing where, just running away from the flames.

Iruka is just running, feeling his throat hurt with pain, he wants to scream at the top of his lungs but he doesn't want to do that in the villages, then he stops suddenly, looking at his surroundings, he can feel eyes on him. In a moment he is out of there.

Kakashi sees him stop and smiles, knowing that he has him, but the moment he is on the ground he can see the swirls of smoke. He moves his head in disappointment, then he looks around and can see why the Chuunin is not there. He smiles with his eye, waves with his hand and disappears in a second.

The people in the place are looking at each other with confusion written on their faces, they just look at the academy teacher upset and next at the Copy nin running after him. In the minds of everyone is that they have a fight and the Copy nin is the one at fault.

The Copy nin reappears in one of the tallest buildings in the village sensing for the other's chakra. He can't feel it so he closes his eyes to get more focus, because his worry is taking some of his concentration. He waits a second and the fresh blow of the wind helps him to relax.

He feels the flash of energy and he jumps in the right direction. _He is in the Forest of Death._ To that place is dangerous just use a transportation jutsu, you never know where you can appear.

Iruka moves to a familiar tree, it's the place he used to hide the time when he took the chuunin exam. He enters a small cave made of the roots of the huge tree. He huddles there, hugging his knees and trying to be a good shinobi.

Kakashi walks in the forest keeping his senses in alert for danger. He walks stealthily to the place where he can feel his love.

He is nervous because he can guess that Iruka is upset, for something more deeper than a bad day in the school, Iruka is stronger than that.

The problem must be related to their relationship, he knows how much the teacher loves him.

He starts to fidget in the place, because he starts to think that maybe he did something that hurt the academy teacher. _But Iruka is not one to run from his problems, if I did something he __would__ just tell me, no, __it__ is something more_.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

"We lost him," says an ANBU kneeling before the Hokage.

"WHAT!" The Hokage is fuming and the cup of coffee in her hand is beginning to boil. "HOW?"

"We followed him to an alley, but when he turned he disappeared in a dead end, there were no doors, I'm sorry Hokage-sama," answers the kneeling ANBU.

"And?" asks the Hokage, trying to figure it all.

"We sense a chakra signature but it was faint, some of us are scanning the area to find the source."

"Fine, where is Ibiki?" Tsunade turns around to look at the city, thinking that something is too well guarded to be a coincidence.

"He is in the place," answers the ANBU

"Good, when he finishes tell him to come see me immediately."

With that the ANBU vanished, leaving the Hokage alone with her toughs.

_This __had__ better lead to somewhere, I hate to see my men hurting_. She knows that her harsh words hurt the academy teacher more that he had showed her. And she knows that the moment Kakashi finds out about the situation, she is going to have her hands full.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

Kakashi waits outside of the cave where he can hear his Chuunin trying not to cry so loud. Iruka is so hurt that he fails to sense his presence.

The Juunin wants to see what's wrong with Iruka but he wants to give him space, because there is a good reason for him to run away in that form.

He can hear that the man is calming down, he sighs preparing himself for the moment he is going to see those teary eyes and the hurt is probably there too.

Moving slowly to not startle his friend he enters the small place, there is not enough room for two there, but he enters the best he can without touching the other man.

Iruka whimpers and sniffs, he is wiping his eyes, when he catches a glimpse of silver, he stiffens immediately and looks at the man, stunned. But he relaxes visibly because he knows he can't fool his love, not when he is all hurt and sad, because in the time their friendship grew he learnt that Kakashi is really a protective and caring person, with a little bit of possessiveness. That mix is what makes him the man he loves.

Kakashi is concerned when he sees the reaction the Chuunin shows at his presence, he moves his head down to give his friend some space.

Iruka smiles when he sees the other's considerate act, he feels tears in his eyes for the action that shows how much Kakashi loves him.

He can't lose him, not like that, he wants to fight, to give his Hokage one piece of his mind for suggesting that. It's not fair that he can be serving someone so unfair and evil.

He is mad with everyone, with the Hokage because she doesn't let them be happy, but he is more mad with himself for thinking treason thoughts, for loving that man he can't have, for being so weak to defend their love, for being so emotional and crying. He is mad with the great Copy nin for making him love him, for making him feel so great and loved, for being him, for even existing.

He is mad because he can't understand anything.

"We can't see each other anymore," he says in a rush because if he thinks more about that, he is going to die.

Kakashi is startled because of the sudden voice and the words, he closes his eyes tightly, feeling how words can cut deeper than a blade. He starts to remember the good days together, he smiles a little and swallows his own tears, trying to be strong and reasonable, trying to be faithful to his village and betraying his heart.

"Why?" he says with the scarce voice he has at the moment.

Iruka's heart is hurting more when he listens to that defeated voice, he wants to touch the man but he knows that, just to be there looking at him and talking he is breaking the order, so he stays in his place, aching to be held by those strong arms.

"I… don't k...know," is the simple answer, it's the only thing the Chuunin can say to that difficult question.

"I don't understand… Why?" repeated the Juunin to himself, he is calming his mind to think, he can't jump to conclusions, it can be dangerous.

If he lost his loyalty for the village everything is over for him, being a Konoha Shinobi is his life, but Iruka is his life too, if he loses either he is lost.

Iruka is having similar thoughts, but he already lost that, he is not that strong, not when his happiness is being torn from his soul. He is thinking about going away, escaping, leaving everything behind and running away, being free to love the one his soul is craving.

But then he looks at his love who is crying in silence in front of him, he can see him shivering, in the moment he knows he can't win, not when his love also loves the village too. He sighs in defeat, he can't do that, he can't fool himself, he loves Konoha more than anything as well.

They are trapped in that and they can't get out, not like that, they need to be accepted for the place they love the most, for the people they respects and swear to protect with their lives.

They need the village, the people, the rules, they need all what is home, to keep living happily together.

"It's ok, Kakashi, we can do this… we… can," he says, trying to convince himself of that too.

Kakashi sighs painfully and nods, resigning himself to his destiny. He looks up and hiccups, then swallows to get focus on his self control again.

Iruka is trying to smile but his eyes are just too sad. The copy nin moves to get out of the small place, feeling more trapped than ever.

The school teacher waits for the other to go out, he cleans his face and fixes his hair to be presentable for his shift or what is left of it.

Kakashi is out there looking at his surroundings, comparing, and realizing that his life looks just like that, life can't be more unfair with them.

Iruka comes out of the hiding place, dusting his uniform. He looks at his man and lowers his head, ashamed for the thought he thought a moment ago, he broke his promises to Kakashi, he broke their pact. "I'm sorry," he says, just trying to be true to his love.

"It's ok, I don't understand but I… we are going to be faithful… right?" Kakashi asks, not looking at Iruka, who is on his right side.

"Yes, we are," Iruka clenches his hands and stands more firmly, forcing his body to obey against his will.

"Iruka?" speaks Kakashi, turning his body towards him.

Iruka looks at the other's face, trying not to look at that body as well, at least not too much. "Yes," answers Iruka after a moment, blushing when he realizes that he has not answered.

"Can I kiss you, and hug you, touch you for the last time?" Kakashi asks, looking at the other man with so much emotion in his eye, screaming with his body, begging for a yes.

That startled the now amazed Chuunin, he is looking at Kakashi with questioning eyes. _He is not asking that, he is just playing, trying to make __this situation easy__._

"Please," begs the Juunin in a despaired intent to give a little peace to his troubled heart.

Iruka can feel all the responsibility set on his shoulders. He looks around, they are in the forest where no one can see them; his heart is pounding more strongly and he can feel a drop of sweat trailing down his back. He looks at Kakashi who has not moved a muscle, waiting for his response.

Continue…..


	7. Why

Hello to all that are here reading this story, I have to say that I lost this chapter ^^''''', so this is a fresh new rewrite one! It is not like the old one, you can say is a new version, personally I think is better, but only you can tell me that.

Enjoy and review if you want

**_Warning_**_: Lemon in side and some angst._

* * *

Iruka can feel all the responsibility set on his shoulders. He looks around, they are in the forest where no one can see them; his heart is pounding more strongly and he can feel a drop of sweat trailing down his back. He looks at Kakashi who has not moved a muscle, waiting for his response.

He swallows and moves forward to the copy nin; if he is going to die, he is going to die in his lover's arms. He is going to do it for both of them, they need this; they need to know this all is real so they can have this small moment of happiness.

Iruka removes Kakashi's mask and kisses him. Kakashi kisses him with passion, his tongue dances and his hands caress the other with longing, not wanting to stop. They start to take the other's clothes off and all around them starts to cracks with sparks. They move apart and Kakashi smiles.

"I have an idea," he says with a naughty smile. Iruka mirrors his smile; he knows the copy nin is up to something ingenious that can save them or doom them. They fix a shield around them with the mix of their two chakras, it is a barrier that covers around them, it is a translucent one that helps them to be safe from the monsters outside in the forest and from the prying eyes that can see them.

The jounin finishes in removing the chuunin's clothes. He kneels, looking at Iruka with so much passion that it almost melts the chuunin. Iruka trembles under his gaze. He knows what pleasure is about to come. Kakashi licks his lips and Iruka mimics the action; he licks him slowly and tenderly, savoring the moment, maybe this will be the last time he tastes this delicious flesh.

Iruka shudders and moans, placing his hand on the copy nin's hair, caressing him. His eyes are closed and his other hand is in his hair. He is enjoying it all just too much. Kakashi starts to caress his own manhood with slow strokes.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

The Hokage receives the news she was waiting for, she can't believe what they are facing. She orders the attack; they are going to send ANBUs and jounins to that place. All this has to end once and for all. Failure is not an option.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

Iruka moans when he feels Kakashi release in him, he feels the warmth and can feel the powerful aftershock of pleasure in his own body. They are panting, the scent of sex heavy in the air, but the love is more in their hearts.

Iruka is bent with his hands on a log, the copy nin supporting his weight. Iruka touches the hands that are on his hips; he caresses the skin there, he feels so at ease now, but if this is the last time, he wants more.

He moves forward and with a soft moan feels the copy nin pull out. The chuunin turns around with a smile and with his brown expressive eyes, he parts his lips and slowly licks his upper lip. The jounin is enthralled at that small movement.

Iruka moves the copy nin from his hips to sit him on the log. He starts to kiss the copy nin slowly, taking his time with his collarbone, loving him and engraving their moment, their love, their time. Kakashi closes his eyes and lets the chuunin take his time pleasuring him.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

They move skillfully like one man; they catch them doing some planning, they were not expecting the attack and that gives at the Hokage's troops the upper hand in the battle. They are against skilled ninjas, the elite of the village, but they are not going to lose.

Clashes of kunai and jutsus release, barriers and genjutsus, blows and chakra wires, all is a full battle field. But after minutes all is in peace, bodies scattered on the ground, some injured but all alive.

They capture the culprits, the head of the entire scheme and his talking peon; they capture them and Ibiki takes his time with them. Now all is so clear, but all of the ordeal is just too twisted, how they could do that to the villagers? Ninjas and civilians alike?

The Hokage is beyond furious now, she wants their heads; she sends them with Inoichi Yamanaka to do a more deep investigation and maybe more. She orders his ANBU to go look for Kakashi and Iruka, they need to start cleaning up the mess before it all gets out of hand. She has a lot to do now, but some things just can't be fixed.

The ANBU enters the forest, the Hokage told him they were there, but not the exact location; he searches and starts to think all this is troublesome, but he keeps searching, he has an order to fulfill.

Iruka is touching Kakashi's member with slow strokes, twisting occasionally and playing with the slit; he is kissing Kakashi all the time, enjoying how he has him at his mercy. The copy nin is moaning with his eyes closed, he is enjoying this far too much, but his chuunin is insatiable now.

The ANBU can see something flicker in the distance, he sees some kind of barrier, and chuckles; typical of them to do something flashy to hide. He approaches; he can't see well through the barrier, he sees all like shadows but he can hear clearly.

He sees two men, presumably without clothing; in that instant he knows who they are, because of their tone of skin, but what really disturbs him is that they are in the middle of something intimate. He sees how the chuunin mounts the copy nin and starts to move. He sighs, looks at the other side of things; troublesome once again.

Iruka and Kakashi can feel the ANBU outside of their barrier, but they don't care now; they need to finish this round, and then the world can collapse on them.

The ANBU feels the burst of chakra and looks back. They are finishing fixing the other's uniform; they kiss one last time and walk near him. The copy nin salutes him and the chuunin is so embarrassed that he is all red and is not meeting his eyes. He tells them their Hokage wants to see them; the three men move to the Hokage tower to encounter their destiny.

oO0Oo oO0Oo

The ANBU knocks at the door; a shout of enter startles the chuunin. They are in a deep problem now. The copy nin takes his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze; Iruka returns the gesture and they walk slow but sure, but when they pass the door they release the other's hand.

Tsunade nods to the ANBU and he stays out of the office guarding it; he just hopes all ends well for them. Kakashi and Iruka come near her desk and bow low. The Hokage regards them with a serious expression.

"I called you here because you two need to know what is going on," she needs to end this soon before something more can happen, so she goes to the point. Both are listening and ready for their punishment after disobeying the order. Iruka unconsciously comes near the copy nin. She can smell the scent of sex coming off them and she smirks, but her expression darkens because she is going to tell them something that is going to shake their world.

The Hokage sees the subtle movement of Iruka's hand to Kakashi's; she frowns looking sharply at Iruka, who flinches and moves one step farther from the apparent uncaring Kakashi.

"This past week we have been under attack, our village was under one very elaborate plan to destabilize our government and assassinate me," she says with her hands intertwined and her elbows on her desk

Kakashi's eye looks stern to her, he didn't know that; _was_ under attack, that means it's over now? Iruka is thinking something along the same line; he never saw any signs of danger or fighting around him. All was normal; his longing for what he wanted and the empty feeling, all was the same.

"I know what you two are thinking, you never saw any sign of danger; that was part of itall," they look at each other from the corners of their eyes. Iruka frowns and look around the Hokage office, trying to understand it all.

Tsunade is trying to give the two men the time to settle what she told them; she is being patient, because she knows what she is going to say is going to dishearten them, like the others. She just hopes they cope well, like the ninjas she knows they are.

"We found the main plot manager of all this," she says, gaining their attention again.

"All was mastered by Danzo, he was using Homura Mitokado for this plan; they were focusing on me, using your relationship for us not to see the main plan," Iruka was starting to feel anger rise, he had been used! Kakashi was cool at his side, waiting to hear the entire story.

"Almost all the villagers, the ones with hidden frustrations, those with strong emotions and that were suffering some kind of loneliness, those with unfinished business, all kinds of strong psychological issues, were attacked with one justsu that made them feel that they found what they were searching for. Basically with another person, but at the same time, they were under the impression or emotional pain that clouded their judgement in the matter," she stops here and waits for some kind of reaction.

"You mean fall in love with another to fulfill needs," says the copy nin. Iruka looks at him, not understanding what he means by that.

"Basically yes, but some emotions were so strong they were mistaken with true feelings. Danzo was hoping to destabilize our ninjas to attack us with his Root troops. He was hoping the hurt ninjas were going to let me down. Especially you two."

"He was hoping to hurt you too, so deeply that you started to talk ill of me and give the others the impression that all that sadness and hopelessness they were feeling was my fault, that way he could win your support for him to be the next Hokage."

"What he didn't take into consideration was how loyal you two are to our village." Iruka was feeling dizzy, all this was just a huge plot to end the village stability and he was in the middle of all, being a pawn of Danzo without him knowing.

"You mean what I feel for Iruka is not true?" the emotionless voice of the copy nin says.

"All were under the jutsu's influence, but I can't tell, because the jutsu took out your strongest feelings. We all are trained to control what we feel and when that control vanishes we run wild," she finished, looking at Iruka's face, who was looking at Kakashi with unshed tears. _This is not happening_ thinks Iruka; he knows what he feels, that is his main issue, that's why he is not a jounin. Why is Kakashi saying all those things?

"We are under the jutsu now?" Kakashi asks, trying to look lazy again.

"No you are not, all those feelings are going to dull from now on and disappear." Iruka was trembling in his spot, looking at the floor; those feelings are not going to disappear, I love Kakashi with all my heart, this is just a sick joke!

"I am sorry," she says. Kakashi nods and bows low, but before moving away he touches Iruka's shoulder and guides him to the door. The chuunin walks at the side of his love, his true love, he can't believe Kakashi just gave up all. The copy nin is thinking to talk with Iruka about all this, he knows what he is feeling is strong; but he knows there are illusions that can make you feel strong and affect your perception of reality and feel physical pain and succumb to it, so maybe what he is feeling is just the effect?

He opens the door, letting the chuunin walk out first; he is worried because Iruka is walking with his head down and slow, so quiet and dull. Kakashi is about to go out when he hears the Hokage call his name. He turns around and nods, but when he looks for Iruka to tell him he wants to eat with him, the chuunin is not near anymore, he is walking away down the corridor.

Kakashi moves into the office again after sighing; he can't help feeling empty and nervous about Iruka's reaction to it all. He is not entirely fine. The ANBU at the door looks at the academy teacher with worry; he looks like he's lost all life.

"I am sorry Kakashi but I have a mission for you. I know it's too soon, but we can't afford to lose our reputation, it is a month's time one." One month, out of my village, far away from Iruka! She really is a slave driver.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," we promised to be the best, I can't say no. It is my duty and I am going to do it right. He can't shake the feelings from his heart, the betrayal, the confusion; he knows he feels something for the chuunin. Maybe this month can give him time to settle his feelings and find that all is a side effect of the jutsu.

Iruka keeps walking with a dull expression on his face; all that suffering, all that longing was just a jutsu. He came to his house, he just can't remember how he walked there; he lays in his bed thinking, feeling what they did in the forest. That was love, he is sure; for his part it was love.

He takes a seat abruptly. What is Kakashi feeling? For him is it something or now is it just a one night stand? A light tap on his window surprises him, he moves with dread of what that can be; he moves the curtain aside and he is met with the image of the Copy nin ready to travel. He opens the window slowly, like he is in a dream.

"Yo," says the copy nin, arching his eye; they stay apart, neither knows what to do, how to react to all.

"I am going to be out of the village for a month," he says cutting the silence, which awakens Iruka; he moves without thinking and embraces the jounin with all his strength. Kakashi embraces him too.

Iruka sighs, trying to convey all his feeling to the jounin. He is breathing hard, and are tears rolling down his face. Kakashi hides his face in the chuunin's neck, inhaling his scent, memorizing it.

Kakashi lets go of Iruka, who feels like falling in a void, but when he feels the jounin kiss his temple he sniffs, closing his eyes; he wants to say so many things but he can't now. Because the jutsu thing can be what is moving his feelings now. Maybe the month they are going to be apart can be a good thing for them.

Kakashi kisses him one more time and murmurs his good bye to the chuunin. Iruka is left alone in his window; he sighs and cleans his face with his hands. He feels hopeless but maybe in the morning all can be different.

Iruka is feeling better each day, but by now he knows those feelings, those which were making him feel like he was going crazy, those that were creating havoc in his heart and mind; those were real. But now without the jutsu, they are not blinding him. He now is a man in love, in control, and waiting for his love to return.

There are so many things he wants to say to Kakashi; he is afraid the copy nin is not feeling the same, but he knows his feelings are real and he is hoping against hope Kakashi's are too.

All the villagers that were under the jutsu are returning to normal, some are very embarrassed for their behavior, others are moving forward to real relationships. He never knew about some, others were real bizarre, some were so obvious. But all are better ninjas because of that; they now know how important emotions are and how they can be their stronger ally or their worst enemy.

He is just hoping for the best now, like before. He never knew how great it feels to be in control of his emotions. His friends are finding love in ways he never knew, but some are having a hard time adjusting to the changes of a real relationship, like fidelity. He just hopes his problems are that easy, because he knows he is in love with a man and that is a big problem.

The Hokage calls him to her office that evening, she reminds him why he can't be in a relationship with the copy nin; he nods, knowing full well how all is for them, they can't risk the reputation of the village like that, they just can't. Well if there is a "they" anymore. She tells him all is for the well of the village.

The welfare of the village, that is the will of fire, but it can burn you if you are not ready to give all up for it. Konoha is a village full of good fighters with strong hearts and strong civilians with happy futures. They all are the main interest.

He is in his house resting when he hears a knock on the door; he goes, walking slowly and thinking who can it be at this hour, he was ready to enjoy a bath. When he opens it there is the ANBU who retrieved them in the forest; he tells him Kakashi is back, he is injured and is calling for him.

Iruka's heart leaps for joy but for worry too; he thanks the ANBU who nods and walks away. He closes the door, sighs and goes to shower first, he wants to be presentable for the jounin; it's the first time in a month they are going to meet. Excitement and happiness in his heart, he can't help but smile with all his might. In the shower he is thinking about his jounin, he has an idea; he is going to make soup for the jounin. If he is injured he needs nutrition, and soup is always a good medicine.

He dresses in a super clean uniform and goes to his kitchen to fix his mother's recipe for a broken heart, she always gave it to him when he was sad. He chops the vegetables and mixes all the ingredients. A little nervous he tastes it and hums, just remembering how good it is. He takes a portion and places it in a container with a lid, takes a bag and places it into it. He moves out of his house, places his traps and goes to the hospital where he knows the copy nin by now is going to be in a room. He trusts his Hokage with his love's life, she is the best in that field.

Now he knows what is in the best interest to all, he can be a liability to the copy nin's life, he can be used against the village, but he knows he can't deceive his heart; he loves him too much for that.

He walks silently down the streets; people say greetings to him, he smiles politely and keeps walking. They've seen him like this the past month, all proper but without that happy bounce in his steps; some think it must be for the jutsu incident, he was one of the victims too, but all went bad for the caring school teacher.

He enters the hospital's hall and goes to the reception; there, the nurse smiles at him and tells him the number of the copy nin's room. He thanks her and tries not to chuckle because they know him and know why he is there, so obvious. He walks with a tiny smile, embracing the bag with the container in it, thinking about what he is going to say to Kakashi, how he is going to react at seeing him. He called for him, so that is a good sign; maybe he does care for him.

Iruka is about to enter the room, but he can sense a person there, a nurse maybe, so he waits, but when he hears her voice calling for him, he enters the room slowly; he looks at the copy nin and his eyes shine with happiness. He smiles and looks at him for a long moment.

Kakashi is doing the same, a little weak but the emotions are there; he can't hide how happy he is to be in the presence of Iruka, his Iruka. The nurse feels out of place, but she lets them have their moment. But when she starts to see Iruka lick his lips she claps her hands, surprising both mean that were in their own world.

"I am going Iruka sensei, but I will be back to check on him," she says, smiling and running out of the room.

"Iruka," Kakashi says with a raspy but tender voice. The chuunin approaches the bed and looks at Kakashi; he is in bed, pale but alive. He place the bag with the container on a nearby small table, then walks slowly and Kakashi admires the way the chuunin looks; his is more peaceful and happy, maybe he overcame the ordeal. Kakashi looks down and thinks _he doesn't love me anymore_.

The chuunin sees the movement of the copy nin's eye, he wants to stop that sad feeling he can feel in the air. He walks near and takes a seat in a chair that is close to the bed. He takes the copy nin's hand and caresses it with his other hand.

Kakashi sighs, enjoying the feeling; Iruka is there for him now, maybe as a friend, maybe for the old times, maybe because they shared the same pleasure or because the memories are good.

"Kakashi, Tsunade spoke to me a few days ago and reminded me why we can't be together," he says in a low voice.

_Why did the Hokage do that?_ thinks Kakashi. But Iruka distracts him from that when he kisses his hand.

"I love you Kakashi, I do; not for the jutsu, not for the sake of not being alone, I love you because you are the one who is in my heart, I can't help it and can't deny it. I love you Hatake Kakashi," those words were said with a strong and clear voice. And when Kakashi looks at the chuunin, he sees the resolve in those eyes.

Kakashi sighs painfully; he was dying to hear those words, smiles and looks away. He feels tired but in peace, he is home now. He rests his head on the pillow and snuggles into it, looks at Iruka again with a smile and whispers an 'I love you too'. He holds Iruka's hand with more confidence now; they are now together, what is going to happen now, that is not for them to decide.

They stay there for a while, just holding each other's hands. Both are just happy to be near the other as they have been apart for a long time, and being with each other just then was enough.

Continue...


	8. Why it, don't

Next chapter ^^

I was having issues in here, when I tried to load a chapter it gave me a message or error, but now I can!, if you have the same, when the page of the error is in display, just change in the Http address the word property for content, and tada! you can ^^.

On with the chapter.

Enjoy and review if you want.

* * *

They stay there for a while, just holding each other's hand. Both are just happy to be near the other, as they had been apart for a long time and being with each other just there was enough.

Iruka let go of Kakashi's hand first, making him open his eyes and look scared for a fraction of second. But the kind eyes of Iruka give him confidence and he let that anxiety go.

The teacher moves to retrieve the soup from the bag, the Copy Nin watching all of his movements and sees the flowers on the near table. They are just beautiful, it is the first time someone had brought him flowers when he is in the hospital. He smiles because they are just normal roses, but for him they are the best roses ever, they are as kind and warm as his Iruka.

Being a ninja takes your eyes away from the normal things and all the time you are seeing underneath the underneath. This doesn't let you appreciate the finer details of life. That is something he is learning to do with Iruka, the ninja is one of the strongest he knows, physically and mentally. He can see the beauty within him and cherishes it with passion. He is far from being a good ninja in the normal standards but he has the passion to fight until the end with what he has, he is smart and funny, so alive.

Kakashi admires Iruka for many things and the caring nature of the other ninja is what attracts him to the younger man more. He really shows how much he cares about the people around him. Not like him who only shows that in battle and just under desperate conditions, always looking around with boredom and fake disinterest, just to be far from everything and not caring because failure is not an option. But Iruka changes all that in him and makes him caring and interested.

Iruka returns with the container holding soup, luckily it is not so cold. Iruka tells him that he made it for him to eat something homemade after so long living off just rations. Kakashi smiles, feeling that warmth that is wholly Iruka.

Iruka places the container by the side of the bed and helps the Copy Nin to move into a more upright position, just a little for him to eat easily and not choke on the food.

Iruka sighs and looks into the crying eye of Kakashi, he sees the trail of tears under his hitai ate and knows that this other eye cried too. He is just crying in silence, but smiling all the same. There is a strong emotion in his heart that is the only thing he can think about.

He moves to stand and takes out the cloth to clean the other's face, it is a cloth his mother gave to him, and it has his name on it and is very dear to him.

"Kakashi, can I take your hitai ate off for just a minute, I want to clean your face," he asks the nin in a soft voice. Kakashi is more in love with him with each second that passes.

"Of course, love," says the Copy Nin with a smile, and moves his hitai ate, revealing it under the covers. Iruka blushes because he is looking into the man's face. He starts to clean the face of the man who is smirking, knowing all too well what he is doing to the other. They know each other to perfection and Kakashi uses this knowledge to his advantage.

Iruka finishes cleaning the face and looks at him with tender eyes. They look at each other and, without thinking, Iruka leans in and kisses him on the lips. He just plans a small but welcome one, but being apart for too long and not being able to touch the other in that way makes them feel the need to touch and be close to the other.

The Copy Nin makes a low sound, wanting more of the chuunin. Iruka complies to the request, opening his mouth to let the Copy Nin take what he wants. Kakashi enjoys each second of their kissing, Iruka tries not to touch him because he doesn't want to disturb the Copy Nin's injures, but he wants to feel that flesh so much that his hands are flexing at his sides.

Kakashi removes his tongue to his own mouth and invites Iruka in. The teacher is so hot now that he wants so much more, he dances with the Copy Nin's tongue and they are panting and moaning together. After all that time apart just one minor touch feels so intense.

Iruka remembers that the Copy Nin is injured and he places all his weight on his chest, he moves away kissing those lips for the last time.

"Your soup is cold now," says Iruka, with a naughty smile that the Copy Nin returns.

"Can you heat it?" asks the Copy Nin, with the same expression, daring the other. He knows that Iruka doesn't like that kind of language, but they had been apart for far too long, he wants a little more Iruka. His brain is screaming at him to obey but his body wants more, after all Iruka told him that he loves him and it was not the fault of that damn jutsu, it is real and he wanted it to last forever.

Iruka smiles his knowing smile and takes the soup, "Ok, I'll go to the kitchen to heat it," he says, kissing the Copy Nin one more time and walks out of the room.

Kakashi is in the bed, surprised and disappointed just a little bit, but being a jounin, he just smiles and closes his eyes to rest and dream of his perfect chuunin.

Iruka walks through the corridor to the cafeteria, smiling to himself, he knows the Copy Nin all too well for him to fall into one of his comments, but he is glad that he can hear them, knowing that if he wants he can do something about them, something pleasant about them.

Iruka smiles more, almost shining, the people in the cafeteria look at him weirdly because he is in a hospital and nobody can be that happy in a place like this.

Some of the nurses came to talk to him, he talks with them politely and one asks him what he has the container. He tells her that it is a soup he wants to heat up. She offers to do it for him, and he lets her do just that. The others are asking him about Kakashi and he answers just a little, feeling jealous for his man and he doesn't want anybody to know much about him.

He returns with the soup to the Copy Nin's room, he can hear voices inside and he waits just a second. After a few moments, Tsunade comes out and looks at him with a frown, Iruka stops to breath for a second.

"I was wondering where you were, don't leave him on his own, he can hurt himself" she says to him in a strict voice.

"S-sorry Hokage-sama, I was heating this soup for him to eat," he says, blushing but becoming more relaxed. She smirks and starts to tease the academy teacher.

"You did it for him?" she asks, knowing full well that the Copy Nin is listening to everything that they are saying.

"Y-yes," the teacher answers, blushing and, with his face down, trying to disappear.

"Well done, he needs healthy foods, take good care of him," she finishes, walking away and leaving the two ninjas feeling confused.

She just allowed them to be together alone, why? Something has changed, but why?

Iruka turns his head when he feels the eye of the Copy Nin on him, blushing and with an unreadable expression, he approaches him and takes a seat on the side of the bed.

"What was that?" Kakashi says incredulously.

"I don't know," replies Iruka, not taking his eyes off the door, feeling that any second someone can enter the room and rip them apart again. He has the container in his hands and the smell is so delicious that the Copy Nin's mouth is watering.

'_I don't want to hope, not when I can lose everything_' the chunnin thinks.

"Is that for me?" Kakashi asks, with a smile, he knows his chuunin's expressions and can see the worry look in his eyes, he is worried too but he wants to enjoy this moment. This takes his chuunin's mind off the sad moment. Smiling, Iruka starts to feed him and Kakashi is happy because it is warm and delicious, food that his beloved Iruka made for him.

The chuunin looks at the door every few seconds, just in case, he wants to be ready just in case something happens.

A hand in his brings him back to the room. Kakashi is smiling at him and in that instant he realizes what he is losing for thinking the 'what ifs'. He blushes, feeling stupid for thinking what he can lose and forgetting that he has it with him at the moment. With determination, he kisses him on the mouth, he is going to enjoy just what he has. Iruka tastes his soup on the Copy Nin's lips, the taste of Kakashi and the soup exploding in the chuunin's mouth, the perfect combination.

"It's tasty, why have you never done this before?" Kakashi asks, when the teacher parts from the kiss.

"It's simple and I wanted to impress you," he answers honestly.

"You impress me, just being you, Iruka,"

They sit in silence, the Copy Nin finishing his soup and the academy teacher taking delight in their time together. It is may be just a moment, it maybe can't last forever but he has it here and now.

They spend the rest of the day talking about the month that they were apart and their fears for the jutsu and how they thought that it was all an illusion. Iruka tells him everything that their students had done, they laugh when they remember the times when team 7 was younger and everything that they did.

A knock on the door interrupts them, Iruka gets off the bed, standing up and he lets the person in. It is a nurse that has a tray with medications, Iruka turns his head to looks at his jounin, he now has his face hidden. He sighs, '_That jounin is just mine to see.'_ He looks into that eye that tells him 'that it couldn't be more true'.

She checks the Copy Nin's serum, takes his temperature in his ear and listens to his heart. She takes a syringe and both men flinch, but she places the syringe full of medication in the serum. The nurse explains the Copy Nin's condition and leaves them for the night.

Iruka stands at the side of the bed and strokes the silver hair of his jounin. Kakashi relaxes and closes his eyes. He just lets everything go and is about to fall asleep when he asks Iruka to climb into the bed with him.

Iruka did that carefully, not wanting to hurt him. He lays on his side, at the side of the Copy Nin that is not hurt, rests his head on the pillow and with his free hand, he hugs the man, who is feeling warm and safe.

They sleep peacefully in the hospital room, not knowing or caring what is going to happen tomorrow.

The door of the room opens and Kohoru Utatane enters, she looks at the two men in bed and frowns.

Walking with the stealth of an ANBU, she is at the end of the bed, looking at both men. The Copy Nin's face is almost touching the chuunin's. She shakes her head and touches the chuunin slightly.

Iruka stirs and opens his eyes ¡n alarm, he moves fast but carefully so he brings no harm to Kakashi. He looks at the woman in the room and when his sight finally clears, he recognizes her. He jumps out of the bed and bows respectfully.

She nods in acknowledgment and she walks out of the room. Iruka follows her and looks one last time at the sleeping ninja. '_The medication was strong,'_ he thinks, because there was no way that the Copy Nin couldn't feel all the movements in the room.

"Follow me," she says and he complies.

_Continue…._


	9. Why is everything, don't

Thank you to all for be here with me in this story, sorry for the long wait, but my internet connection just died on us, now is fixed and here is the next chapter.

I hope you all enjoy it and review

_**Caution**__: Angst_

* * *

Iruka enters a room where there are two more people that are waiting for him. He can sense more presences in the place but he can't see them. They are chatting in quiet voices, when they are near, they stop and turn around to look at them. The room is only lit in the place they are standing, giving a secret and serious aura. There is no furniture in that room, just their presence.

The woman with him takes her place at the right side of the Hokage, the three look at him in the eyes, searching for something that tells them that they are doing the right thing. He walks closer to them, feeling uneasy but not afraid.

The members of the council think that it is in the interest of many than the particular, that's the way things are supposed to be in a village, but the easy answer is not always the right answer to take.

The Hokage asks Iruka to close the door. This gives them the time to talk in private before talking with the chuunin. Iruka walks with heavy steps and a heavy heart, he doesn't know what they want, he is worries because Kakashi is alone and who knows what he will do when he realises that Iruka is not there.

The room is very quiet, only indecipherable whispers can be heard, the click from the door is the only clearly audible sound. Iruka sighs, trying to suppress all his emotions, he needs to do this, whatever they want with him, he is certain it will have something to do with the jounin.

Walking with slow but firm steps he returns to the side of the three who are now just waiting for him to come closer.

Tsunade clears her voice and greets him politely, the other members salute him. He bows respectfully and they start to talk. It is a long talk, the chuunin asks questions and they answer the best they can without risking the village. They ask him questions he answers with his heart.

Iruka opens the door of the Copy Nin's room, it is almost 10 in the morning and he sees him sleeping like he was when he left him. The chuunin admires him a little more before entering and sitting next to the bed. He feels tired, too tired.

He sighs and looks at the Copy Nin with tears in his eyes. Carefully, he touches the skin of one hand with his fingertips, he feels the tiny scars there and smiles, because he knows those hands protect the village they both love the most.

Iruka rests his body on the bed he slept in, before looking at the face of his jounin. Tears fall from his eyes and he closes them. He sleeps to let all the stress drain away.

Kakashi opens his eyes after some hours and sees the handsome face of Iruka there, he feels rested. He moves one of his hands and touches the scar on the face, making the chuunin whine a little. He chuckles and touches him again, this time the teacher whimpers like a puppy not wanting to wake up yet. He is warm and happy, not wanting to face the real world so soon.

The jounin wants to kiss him but when he tries to move his side aches. He then starts to touch his chuunin's hair and take a strand to play with.

Iruka sighs and open his eyes, he can't sleep with a playful jounin around. Dark eyes met with one and they get lost. He moves up the jounin and kisses him without a word.

"I have to go," he says with a sleepy voice, kissing the other on the mouth. The Copy Nin sighs, this is the playful man he knows.

"Don't go." Iruka stops when he hears the needy voice of the other man.

"See you soon," he says and with care he kisses him on the forehead, a kiss that is both sad and endearing at the same time, promising everything and nothing. Kakashi doesn't understand what is happening; he feels sadness in that kiss.

Iruka moves down the bed and starts to pick up his things, he looks at the Copy Nin. Sighing, he turns around and walks out of the room, now he has the authorization to do that.

Kakashi can't say a thing, he is lost for words, but his body tries to move, to stop the man who just walked out of his life for the second time. Something is not right, he moves down off the bed with his speed but a sharp pain makes him gasp and he falls to the ground.

The Copy Nin tries to move but the pain is intense. Iruka is on the other side of the closed door, wanting to run to his side, but instead he tells a nurse that the Copy Nin needs help. He walks out of the Hospital like a shadow, dark and hollow.

He walks through the streets, looking ahead and saying hello to the people who knows him, he looks at the sky and wants to scream, his face contorting in desperation but he swallows the pain and keeps walking.

Iruka arrives at his house, with heavy steps he climbs the stairs. It has been a difficult day, a dark day in his life, he keeps telling himself that.

When he opens the door he is met with a new sight. This house is a little different to his old one. He closes the door with a heavy heart, takes off his sandals and places them in their proper place. The floor, he can feel, is made of wood, oak if he is not mistaken. Looking around, he can see a comfy set of brown couches in the living room, a small dark table in the centre, a white blanket on one of the couches and some plants too.

He looks further and sees the huge window with white curtains that let the light enter but not see to the other side. He walks through to the other part of the room and finds the dining table made of black wood and 4 chairs of the same material, a vase with flowers (fidelity in the adversity says a card) and a long but tall table near the wall. The kitchen is like the one he had always dreamed to have, with a middle island, everything is made in brown light wood, the fridge made of steel like the rest of electrical equipment in the house.

He feels tired all of a sudden and walks over to the couches again.

"This is the least they can do after everything that they have done to us" says Iruka, when he sits on the cosy brown couch, it is rather cosy, he thinks, and rests his head on the back, feeling all the stress of the day leave. He needs to just wait.

Looking around, he finds a bookcase full of different kinds of books, some he knows but some he does not, he takes one and starts to read. Waiting is the only thing he can do now.

In the hospital, after so much effort they manage to control the Copy Nin, they fix his wounds again and sedate him because he is like a crazy animal, thrashing and calling for that certain chuunin. Now he is sleeping, tied to the hospital bed, his sleep is not so peaceful; his eyes are moving restlessly, he is dreaming of running chuunin and treason.

Something scares him, something bad has happened, he needs to wake up, he needs to find him and talk this out, asking him what happened? Everything was ok, why did their relationship have to fall in pieces all the time when he is happy?

Why did Iruka run in that way and why didn't he help him when he was on the floor in pain? Iruka is not like that, he is infamously known to be caring and gentle. Something is definitely wrong.

The next two days he behaves the best he ever has in his entire years as a Konoha ninja. Tsunade is uneasy because she knows he is planning something and it is definitely not going to be pretty. Kakashi looks like his usual self and that is just too suspicious.

Gai visits him on the second day with his happy attitude. The Copy Nin is grateful for the visit; he needs a friend and company.

"How are you doing, my eternal rival? Asks the green beast, with his bright smile.

"I don't know" Kakashi moves lower under the covers and hides his face more.

"Why is that?" Gai takes a seat in the chair near the bed.

"I'm about to do something really harsh, but I promised _him_ I would do the best for us, but now I don't even know what is the best anymore." says Kakashi, the complete truth.

"Don't do anything yet, did you speak with the Hokage?" asks his friend, with concern in his eyes; he never ever thought that he would hear his friend speaking in this way

"No," he replies in a resolute voice. The Green Beast looks at his friend who has just let everything that made him happy go and is defeated, this is another thing he never thought that he would ever see. Gai moves closer to the Copy Nin and hugs him, Kakashi is surprised by this but the hug is just what he needs right now. Kakashi rests his weight on Gai and lets his friend hold him; to help him with his heavy burden.

Gai lets go of the Copy Nin and changes the topic, they talk for hours about anything but nothing at the same. Kakashi is grateful for his friend but now there is nothing that he can do to help him, he is alone and powerless.

He talks with Gai late into the night but he is just like always, he never mentions the chuunin or asks anything, and when he mentions his name, he didn't even blink, like Iruka didn't mean the world to him, like the chuunin was out of his system for good.

Kakashi is smart and can trick people easily, that's why the hospital staff kept constant guard at his door, because they don't want to risk anything, the jounin is too powerful to be let to get out of control.

The Copy Nin is discharged the third day without any problems, he is healthy and almost too normal.

Kakashi walks out of the hospital with a slouch in his steps and reading his porn, all the council's eyes are on him. They tried to talk to him, but he has just closed himself down to everyone. They fear for the worst but the best thing to do is to wait. They must wait for the jounin's next move. They hope that it is not too late.

Kakashi knows he is being watched and guarded. He can sense the ANBU following him, but he is so tired now that he doesn't care, that's why he is walking to the chuunin's house.

He wants to obey orders but he needs to know if Iruka is fine, if he hates him now or if they are good still together, and he really needs to know just what the hell happened!

He sighs when he reaches the apartment complex, when the chuunin's house is in front of him, but there is something weird to it. In the place, something is missing and something is new at the same time. He is about to uncover his Sharingan but some kids running in front distract him.

The ANBU taps him on the shoulder and makes a shushing sound, he recommends for him to go home, but Kakashi just keeps on walking. He is at the door and knocks. Several minutes pass and finally he touches the handle of the door.

The door opens easily, there are no traps there, it is open, unguarded, too easy. The place looks alone and dusty like there has been no one living in the house for several days.

His eyebrow twitches and his breath catches in his throat, he is so furious that the ANBU is on guard with his kunai at the ready.

A wet noise is heard and wind in the apartment, the ANBU is there in a second but the Copy Nin is not in the room, just some leaves. He knows where the Copy Nin is now, and with a tiny smile, he walks out of the apartment and closes the door, his job being done for the day.

He appears in the Hokage's office, where Tsunade is finishing some papers. She looks at him and he nods. She nods in return and keeps on working; the ANBU disappears, leaving the Hokage with a smirk in her face.

Kakashi appears outside of his door. He looks around, expecting to be in his living room but he is outside. With his hand, he wipes his eye, he is just too frustrated to kill anything in that instant. He just wants to rest for a second and then go out to search for his chuunin. He makes the hand signs to undo the traps in his house, but nothing happens.

He is very suspicious now, so he looks around and he can't sense the ANBU now, everything is too quiet around him, he feels the same feeling at his house that he felt in Iruka's.

_'If I'm going to die, so be it,'_ he thinks and opens his door in a fast movement, he pushes it with his foot and the door bangs against the wall.

"That is not a polite way to open the door, Kakashi!"

_Continue…._


	10. Because

This is the last chapter, I hope all of you enjoy it ^^

Caution: Lemons

Enjoy and Review

* * *

_Because_

"That is not a polite way to open the door, Kakashi!" A stern yet familiar voice sounded from inside.

Kakashi's eye opened wide in surprise. He knows that voice, but he can't be in his house. He moves inside with caution, the door closes behind him but he doesn't care because on an unknown brown couch is Iruka, with a happy smile, looking at him. He is wearing a very relaxed outfit, dark sweat pants and shirt, with his hair down, simply gorgeous and very casual. The brain of the Copy Nin stops.

"Why are you….." asks Kakashi glued to the spot in his confusion, watching Iruka, his hands are slack at his sides and his slouch is more pronounced.

"Don't," he quietens him with his fore finger up but with his smile still in place.

"Why am I…" Kakashi looks at the door behind him and points at it with his own hand.

"Don't," says Iruka, with the same movement

"Why have they…." Kakashi now moves his hands around with desperation, and places them on the back of his head.

"Don't," repeats Iruka, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Why are we…" with his palms up and signalling at Iruka.

"Don't," says Iruka, now it is not that funny and it is starting to annoy him, because the Copy Nin is just too slow to be a genius.

"Why did he..."

"Don't,"

"Why has she..."

"Don't!" By now Iruka is really mad with the Copy Nin, he is there, nothing else shouldn't matter to him!

"Why…"

"Kakashi! Don't!" Iruka stands and starts to walk to the side of the traumatized Copy Nin, who is now pacing in a small circle.

"Why is it…" He performs the hand signals for his traps, but nothing happens.

"Don't," says Iruka, as he places his hands over the Copy Nin's own, halting his walk. Kakashi looks at Iruka, genuinely confused.

"Why is everything..." Kakashi tries to ask, as he looks around the place they are in. It is not his house, it doesn't look like his house, but those are all of his books.

"Don't," says Iruka, touching the Copy Nin's masked face and stopping his rantings. Kakashi looks at him for real, and closes his eyes.

He doesn't understand a thing, everything is so confusing and out of place but Iruka is there and they are alone. Now nothing matters anymore, Iruka is there and he is real.

"Kakashi, you have me now, are you going to let me go?" The chuunin asks, while removing the other mask.

"Never," is what the Copy Nin answers with a smile. They move closer to each other.

The Copy Nin's arms are around the chuunin's waist, and Iruka places his hands around the others neck, they stay that way for what feels like an age, just there. Not knowing why but that doesn't matter because they are there, with each other in a new home, with the shinobi that they love.

Kakashi touches a few strands of Iruka's hair, it is his favourite hair. He threads his fingers down it from base to the tip. Iruka closes his eyes at that caress, a small moan escapes his lips and the Copy Nin smiles. He leans and kisses his chuunin.

Their lips part and their tongues touch each other, Iruka pushes his body closer to the jounin, he wants that man instantly. There is just one place in the house he hadn't checked, which is the master bedroom, he was waiting for Kakashi.

"Iruka…..I want you," says Kakashi, between kisses.

"Have me," Iruka replies, in a wanton voice.

Kakashi lets go of Iruka, the academy teacher takes his hand and brings him to the only room he was sure was the master bedroom. The others were, the bathroom, a spare room and a large closet.

Iruka lets go of Kakashi's hand and opens the door. He is really excited and Kakashi can see it through the other's pants. He licks his lips and starts to remove his own clothes. Iruka sits on the large bed that is to the side of the window, but in the centre of the room.

There is a common room with a large closet at the side of the door and a chest of drawers, two night stands and a small lamp on the right side of the bed.

Iruka is caressing the bedspread underneath him, while he enjoys the show that the Copy Nin is showing him. Kakashi finishes removing his vest and shirt, he is now only in his pants.

He is trying not to moan when he looks at Iruka spread on the bed, with his legs apart and licking one finger and looking at him with dark eyes.

Kakashi finishes taking off the rest of his clothes quickly; he wants to be near that gorgeous chocolate beauty. Iruka start to move his legs closed one then the other and moving them apart in rhythm, he is writhing and moaning, wanting his juunin.

Kakashi climbs onto the bed and covers the body of Iruka with his own. He places his hands on the ones of the chuunin which are over his head; he intertwines their fingers and kisses him.

Iruka moves his hips, giving them the pleasure that they are seeking, the Copy Nin groans and pushes forward, they move together while they kiss and their tongues dance.

Kakashi ends the kiss, Iruka is panting and blushing, the jounin nuzzles his nose with the chuunin's.

"I love you, Iruka," he whispers, he moves to the side of the chuunin's head and whispers the same again, making Iruka whimper and tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck for the jounin in a submissive act.

"Kakashi…..take me," Iruka says whilst Kakashi is licking his neck.

The Copy Nin lets go of the other's hands and moves his body up and forwards. He takes his place over the chuunin's hips, just barely pressing on Iruka's member, the academy teacher moans and moves his hips but the Copy Nin distracts his movements by taking off his shirt.

Kakashi takes Iruka's hands and moves him to a sitting position with him over the smaller man, Iruka can barely keep up, feeling the pressure of the Copy Nin on him.

The Copy Nin smiles, enjoying the view of his love lost in pleasure, but this is just the first step in what is to come.

Kakashi moves his hips forward, giving the sensei something to feel, but he has him in his arms supporting him. He starts to caress that skin and starts to kiss his neck, Iruka is lost in so many stimulations that he can't think straight, and when he feels the Copy Nin's mouth on his nipple, it is just too much.

"Kakashi" is the only coherent thing he can say. Kakashi keeps kissing him but he stops his hip movements, with one hand he supports Iruka and with the other, moves under the waist band of Iruka's pants and starts to touch him. Iruka doesn't last long and comes in the Copy Nin's hand, coating him with his passion.

Kakashi is smiling, because he is seeing his Iruka lost within pleasure, he is all wobbly and so Kakashi rests him on the bed. He knows there is going to be in trouble for doing that for their first intercourse in this house, but it is kind of his revenge as the academy teacher didn't tell him anything of what is happening.

Iruka is trying to regain his senses and control his body, because it was just too much for him, as it had been so long without his jounin and now this sudden pleasure attack. He is slightly mad because he wants them both to feel pleasure at the same time, but he can't be mad after everything that the Copy Nin did to him.

He never thought about feeling the Copy Nin on top of him like that, but at the same time, he enjoys feeling all the pleasure to be the bottom in that way.

Kakashi removes the rest of the sensei's clothing, he smiles, looking at his lost and gained lover, trying to gain control again, but failing. He had never done that with him but it was now the perfect opportunity for that special technique. Iruka looks delicious to Kakashi's eye, all covered in sweat, dirty and a total mess for him.

Suddenly the pure face of ecstasy of the chuunin changes for a challenging one, he knows how to make the Copy Nin writhe on the spot and he is going to use it. Kakashi is now far from the sensei, he is on his feet now and he knows he is going to be on his feet in more than that way. He smiles, trying to gain the chuunin's favour.

Normally, two men always fight for dominance, the two shinobis are strong, not weak and each want to be the one who gives more pleasure to his lover. Iruka submits to Kakashi but just because he wants to feel the Copy Nin inside him, but he can also have the dominance over the other with ease, because the strong point of the Copy Nin is his mind, but it is also his weakness because he has a very perverted mind, a thing that Iruka uses to his advantage.

"Iruka," he groans, when the chuunin starts to circle his nipple and caress the skin near his member at the same time. He is moaning, not taking his eyes off of him.

Iruka can see the effects of his teasing in the already erect jounin, he is starting to blush and move his hands to touch himself.

"No, you can't touch what is mine," Iruka says, in a surprisingly normal voice.

Iruka starts to touch himself just the way he likes it, caressing the hot head of his member with the palm of one hand and moving his other hand to enter his fingers inside himself.

Kakashi is stood there, sweating and watching Iruka pleasure himself. He can't move because he is under the very real power of the academy teacher, he has him right where he wants.

"Kakashi!" the chuunin is moaning, but Kakashi can't tell if it is just an act or if it is the real thing, as that chuunin can be tricky when he wants to be. He is giving the Copy Nin a hard time already, Kakashi is moaning and literally writhing on the spot.

When Iruka came on his hand, the Copy Nin can't take it anymore, he moves with his jounin speed over to the chuunin.

"Mine" he growls, with a low voice, making the chuunin shiver with pleasure.

Kakashi takes the chuunin's hand in his and starts to pleasure himself with the chuunin's hand.

"Pervert!" says Iruka, with a smile. But helping his lover at the same time to release some of the pressure, the Copy Nin's hand is in the chuunin's hair and his mouth is on the other's.

Kakashi finishes in Iruka's hand with a low moan. The Copy Nin cleans them both with the chuunin's shirt and he then embraces Iruka.

Iruka snuggles into Kakashi's body and they fall asleep, feeling at peace with one another. They let go of something more that time, they opened up their hearts more and had a good time together. But the Copy Nin is planning something more intimate for later.

Kakashi moves and tries to hug Iruka more but he finds nothing, he moves his hands with his eyes closed, trying to find him, but he is not there. He opens his eye and looks around without moving, when he doesn't see him, he sits up fast and is about to move around when he feels arms encircling him round the waist.

"Shhhh, don't be afraid, I'm here, I was just looking out of the window," says Iruka, feeling the warm skin of the Copy Nin on his.

"Iruka, what's happening?" Kakashi caresses the other's hands and rests his head on the other's shoulder.

"First, I want to apologize to you for leaving you alone in that room and cause you to get hurt, I'm sorry." Iruka says to him and kisses him on the hair, his voice is full of regret and sounds apologetic for being that mean to the Copy Nin.

Kakashi smiles and sighs, feeling his caring chuunin holding him, he didn't hold a grudge against him, he couldn't do that, he loves the man too much, but he was truly hurt by that.

"We are good Iruka, I know you did it for a good reason, it hurt but now I'm ok, because I am here with you." Kakashi says, trying not to worry his Iruka. Iruka hugs him more strongly for that, he is so lucky to have that man.

They move into a more comfortable position, Iruka leans on the wall near the bed and the Copy Nin leans into him, secure in Iruka's arms.

"This house is special, you can tell that, I know you sense something," the chuunin starts.

"Yes, but I was so distracted with you, that I don't know what it is," the jounin admits, with his eyes closed and almost falling asleep.

"They have given us this chance to be together but at the same time we can't, it is a twisted form for the village to be safe and us to be together," Iruka explains, with a frown. The Copy Nin huffs a little, but doesn't say a word.

"We can't talk to each other more than is necessary," Iruka kisses the Copy Nin's hair again, "We are going to go to our own houses, you at yours, me at mine, but we are always going to enter this house together,"

"It is a complex jutsu, the council made it?" asks the Copy Nin, who is currently inspecting the place with his Sharingan.

"Yes they did it, our houses are going to be in the same place, the seal only activates with our chakra, it reads it automatically and sends us here,"

"So no more parties," Kakashi cuts into the chuunin's speech, which is explaining everything.

"Yes, no more parties, but we are going to see each other in this place and no one can see us," says Iruka.

"It is not that bad if you think about it" Perverted thoughts start to form in the mind of the Copy Nin, he starts to smile and drool when Iruka speaks again.

"Well, yes but now, we can't go to our apartments, that means that they are going to be all dusty and dirty," Iruka speaks with sadness, he loved his old apartment, it was cosy.

"Who cares!" Kakashi is smiling with glee.

"I care..." Iruka frowns and lowers his head to see his lover's serious expression.

"Then why did you leave me if we were going to be together in the end?" Iruka knows now how much that hurt his lover.

"I'm sorry; they told me I needed to look sad and depressed. I can't be that way knowing that I have you in my life. That's why I did it, so I'm sorry" says Iruka.

"Don't do that again, please?" He snuggles more into Iruka and takes in his scent.

"Yes love, sorry, never." Iruka promises.

"It is fine," The Copy Nin is relaxed when Iruka moves from under him and he is laying on the bed with the chuunin over him.

"…" He looks at Iruka, smiling.

"I said before that I want you to take me, Hatake Kakashi,"

How the Copy Nin loves this man, he is so sexual and sexy. Just the man he was looking for. That jutsu really did them a favour in the end, if you think about it.

Iruka starts to kiss his body; the Copy Nin lies with his eyes closed, enjoying his chuunin lick him and make him wet. Making him become hard and nice for his chuunin.

"Kakashi, can I?" the Copy Nin moves his head up and is met with Iruka above his member all ready flushed and panting. The Copy Nin loves this cute and innocent side of Iruka and the chuunin knows it.

Kakashi takes him by the hip with one hand and with the other he takes himself and help at the chuunin to sit on his member.

Iruka moves his head back, feeling the Copy Nin enter him, how he missed that feeling. He moans shortly several times, feeling threads of pleasure run through his body. Kakashi has his eyes half open, not taking them from the chuunin's face and body.

"Kakashi!" Iruka whines for the Copy Nin to move, Kakashi complies and starts to move within him, in that heat that is just his Iruka.

Both starts to feel the waves of pleasure increase, Kakashi is helping the chuunin move up and down with his hands and at the same time he is moving his hips. Iruka is touching himself, but it soon becomes not enough.

"Kakashi, I can't" says Iruka, begging.

Kakashi stops and Iruka moves off him. He moves onto all fours, waiting for his man to do his job. The Copy Nin sees him offering his body and moves to fill him with a fluid movement. Their bodies joined again, Iruka feels just perfect, all wet and warm. The Copy Nin moves smoothly inside him.

The rhythm starts slowly, building the pleasure inside of them again, each thrust brings them closer. Iruka feels jolts of liquid pleasure each time the Copy Nin touches him deeply, Kakashi feels Iruka moving around him and caresses him, the rhythm increases, because both are near to their ends now, they feel that desperation to finish and in the last moment of their strength, they let go, and all the ecstasy falls through them.

Kakashi pulls out after a moment, feeling his body trembling; he brings his chuunin with him, when he sees him almost collapsing in his arms.

"Are you ok, love?" he asks him, cradling the chuunin in his arms, and moving the other's hair out of his face.

"Great, you are great!" says the academy teacher, with a silly smile and panting.

"Did you prepare yourself for me?" asks Kakashi, knowing the answer but seeing Iruka's embarrassed face is worth it, he knows how loved he is.

"Yes..." he answers verily.

The people in the village watch, with sadness, how two good friends drift apart, they see how the two men are alone and no one can do anything to prevent it. It is sad to see that in a village full of people, but everything is not always great.

Iruka is working like usual, being his perfect self and working like a crazy man, but now he always finishes his work faster and leaves on time with a smile that he can't hide. His friends think he has a lover, but they never see him with anyone, so maybe he just lost it because now they are never invited to his house. But the weirdest thing is that Iruka is never in his house. His normal sexual partners are worried because the man looks settled beyond comprehension, they try several times to woo the teacher but he always leaves without any trouble, leaving them all sad and confused.

The Copy Nin is almost like normal, but he is starting to give in his reports earlier and faster, he is more relaxed and talks more with the people around him. He looks more alive and his students can tell that he is a new man; they are just a little suspicious that it is not their sensei. He always returns home early, and his missions end on time, just few end late and he returns more healthily. He looks less pale and gains some weight. Some think there is a girl, but Gai knows better, he is not telling but he winks at the academy teacher at times, creeping him out to no end.

The ones who allow what is happening can see them enter their houses at the same time, it is a funny view watching them running around and doing all their shopping and chores fast to come home. They know those shinobis are happy with the small liberty they have now, it is not much but they have one another in their own closed world.

The Hokage is pleased with those men's performance in their duties, they are the best she has in their lines of work. The decision was not easy but it was the best decision for the entire village.

_End._


End file.
